Musical Chairs
by Rahima04
Summary: Rem is not willing to be a puppet to a mortal with a God complex, and just like that all Raito's carefully laid plans are Nothing. Re-post of an old story
1. Chapter 1

_It always annoyed me how easily Raito manipulated Rem, his is a smart little wanker but Rem is a freaking Death God!, so this story is about a Death Note universe were Rem was just a little smarter, and Raito got just a little screwed._

_This was my first attempt at writing a story of decent length for anything, and even though it has been quite a trip all around I think I am rather happy with it and just all around glad that I kept my word about finishing it…..even if it did take me 3 years._

_I wrote most of this fic about two years ago now, and then a constant stream of shit started to go wrong in my life, and by the time it leveled out even a little I was no longer reading much death note fan fic and had a very hard time trying to get inspired again. _

_By the time I did it I couldn't remember a whole lot about the story so far, I ended up changing a lot of little bits and pieces all over the place so it ended up being easier to just delete the old story and repost an entirely new version._

_I had intended to try and turn the end of this fic into slash, but it has been too long and I found it hard enough to finish as it was._

**Musical Chairs:**

**Chapter 1**

'I'LL FORFEIT THEM!' Ratio shouted loudly at the surveillance camera, one last gleam of triumph could be seen in his eyes before simple bewilderment at his predicament took its place.

He thinks his won already, Rem smirked that boy with all his brilliance was still just a boy, 17 years could not out smart or even try to match her millennia. It was amusing that he had thought he could for even a second, and now it was all gone and he would not be getting it back. Not his memories, not his Death note and certainly not his Utopia.

Misa's insane search for her 'savior' had been misguided to say the least, Ratio saw Misa as only a tool. Rem had seen the boys eyes gleam as he learnt what the young trusting and foolhardy girl had to offer. How to kill a death god, Rem would not going to be made a fool of by a mere mortal, there would be no means to the end for Ratio, to put it eloquently he was screwed. Rem had to protect her own.

'You are right Ryuk, humans are amusing', she muttered to herself as she gazed after Ryuk as he flew towards the Tokyo market district at a frantic speed through the northern side of the building, not even caring about the path through the mist his flight was marking against the early morning sky.

Rem let herself drift vertically through the floor from her perch atop the mightily L's headquarters, she landed lightly by Misa's side. 'Don't worry you won't even know that I'm gone'.

She had work to do now, Ratio's case would not necessarily prove enough evidence to convict him with the death sentence as Kira, but Misa had been sloppy the main thing stopping her from a conviction was the sheer puzzlement over Kira's killing method, a notebook was certainly the last object one would think of in this plane of existence to cause such devastation.

Ratio's plan was not an option, it would leave her dead and Misa with only a quarter of her once full life remaining, besides she wasn't breaking any rules she was just killing people.

The change in the boy was sudden unexpected and.......interesting. It was like an altogether new suspect was gazing wearily at the far wall from within his monitor, even Matsuda noticed the changes. Normally such a change could be simply attributed to the shock of such drastic environmental change but this was the Kira case and it was anything but ordinary, L could not rule out any options, though he really had hoped he could take possession out of his musings.

This was to out of the ordinary, Amane had gone from screaming at them to kill her to being 100% certain that she had been kidnapped by 'Mr. Stalker', she was an actor but the personality change only raised her possibility of being Kira so really there was no point. Ratio's change to was just to pointless to be an act, all he was doing was damaging his pride.

Next to the security monitors his laptop hummed with life, looking away from Ratio and Amane he went back to searching for any new evidence of Kira activity over the last week. Nothing had changed, L put his finger on Watari's calls button and asked for his morning tea to be brought in, returning his thoughts to the strange boy in the cell, his other prisoners being far less intriguing as the chief had not moved for 4 hours and Misa was currently under the impression that 'Mr. Stalker' had kidnapped her to exploit her in through pornography. If they were Kira's Ratio was clearly the brains.

'Ratio-kun why such a drastic change in heart, you had appeared to me the sort of person to over think things so not to end up in an undesirable predigement, like your current one'

Ratio scowled up at the security camera 'My shortcomings are none of you concern!'

So he now thinks of this as a mistake, and a week ago he was so certain to.

'Forgive me for saying so Ratio-kun but I believe they are of my concern if they include the mass murder of thousands of people.'

L smirked at the look of mirth that overcame Ratios face, so it appears that some things never change Ratio-kun. In an unconscious response Ratio kicked out at his cell wall before slumping back onto the bed in his usual manner.

Why had he done this? what the hell had been going through his head!. Ryuuzaki was right, it was such a drastic decision and he knew better than anyone that Ratio Yagami did not make drastic decisions unless strictly necessary. Ratio sighed his foot throbbed dully from when he had kicked the wall. Damn Ryuuzaki and his accusations! well Ratio knew he was innocent, and for now at least that was all that mattered.

Even so it was going to be a long punishment, L thought he was Kira and wanted him to be Kira, the man's personal conviction was so strong Ratio thought it quite possible that his own doubts were largely to blame on the strange detective, there was not much else that could explain it.

As for Misa his so called 'girlfriend' he could not put his finger on why he would return that obsessed girls affections, but then again she was a popular actor and model and it would certainly not be the first time he had dated someone merely for his social image, not that his was in need of improvement at all of course.

_Day 10_

'Ryuuzaki, have you seen the papers!' L glanced up at Matsuda, tearing his attention from his carefully stacked pile of sugar cubes.

'Are you excited about the Olympic results, or are you referring to the new Kira case leads?'

Matsuda looked puzzled for a second before stuttering hesitantly, 'um the Kira case...err....boss?'

L swiveled his chair back around to face the monitors, his 2 suspects were exactly the same as last time he had checked. Why had Kira chosen this time to reappear? it did nothing except point toward Ratio and Amane's innocence, if the 2 prisoners turned out to have no relation to the Kira murdering then it would not be desired by the 'real' Kira who could easily 'set them up' as Ratio had put it.

The cases only suspects were locked up and he would of thought it impossible to deliver Kira's 'justice' from their cells, and this had to be at least partly true as many of the new victims had been convicted after Ratio's imprisonment had started.

This however left 2 main options, either Ratio and Amane were able to setup events to secure their innocence before being detained, or Kira was unaware of the existence of the suspects so had not thought to exploit there position. Another option of course was that a 3rd Kira had begun judgment.

All the speculation caused by the supernatural elements of the case were a tiresome issue to him. L did not guess, he collected and found the evidence to convict the criminal. Kira was a puzzle that defied logic and left no evidence at all, unless on purpose, in mockery or if one was as dull as Amane-san it would seem.

'Without knowing what Kira's method of killing is I can draw no logical conclusion and speculation is for fools.'

Mogi glanced up from his mountain of files and coffee mugs, 'What was that Ryuuzaki?'

'.......Team meeting in 10 minutes' L pronounced loud enough for the others to hear before getting up from his awkward position and stalking out of the main investigation room leaving Watari to watch his suspects doing nothing.

L walked in his slumped fashion up to the elevator and traveled to the top story. From the roof of his building L could watch the city life and mannerisms of the human species, it was a place for thinking were he could be close to the world without having to be part of it.

He took one last look over the city of noise and metal before starting back down to the lemon meringue pie he had gotten Watari to order for him from the French baker on Piker St. Plus he had to change the direction of his teams research due to the possibility of a 3rd Kira, L speculated this to be the most likely solution to the new development in his case.

'As you all should of noticed by now Kira has returned, we will once again have to collect information on the conditions of all the Kira murders to discover if the recent killings are the work of the 1st or 2nd Kira, I suspect that since there is a high chance we have both of those retained already we will discover the work of a 3rd Kira.'

At this final statement the team gasped, 'But Ryuuzaki!' Matsuda gasped 'You can't still think that Ratio and Misa are guilty after the killings have started again!'

'.........I assure you I can and do.'

'Will you at least tell them?' he asked.

'And why should I do a thing like that Matsuda?'

'Well it will put their minds at ease knowing were out there looking for the real Kira.....'

'I cannot stop you from informing the Chief but I must insist that Ratio-kun and Amane-san are not informed of these developments.............besides if there innocent they don't need the confirmation.'

'Ryuuzaki's right' added Mogi, 'By telling them that Kira killings have started again any pressure or dread would decrease on their parts if they are guilty, we can't disregard all the past evidence because a new lead has come up.'

'Thank you Mogi-san, now shall I talk to the Chief?'

8888888888888888888888

_Day 32_

L sat atop his swivel chair staring dully into the security feed of Ratio's cell. He had been certain Ratio was Kira, extremely so, but now? He just didn't know and this unsettled him, he was L he liked and usually did know. He was still extremely certain that the Kira killings were being done by a 3rd Kira, but the rest of the team was against this theory, they thought he was just being sour over a failure.

The 3rd Kira was systematically removing criminals from all different countries for a vast assortment of crimes, very similar to the 1st Kira, really L's main reason for suspecting a 3rd Kira's involvement along with his continued faith in Ratio's guiltiness was the lack of fight.

The 1st Kira had been power hungry, they had thought of themselves as a God, with power and the right to cast judgment to an entire species. As God of his 'new' world Kira needed to eliminate L, he was childish and had enjoyed taunting L with messages and display's of his power. The 3rd Kira did nothing of this sort, needless to say 'This Kira doesn't seem to hate me as much.' was not a good enough excuse for the team to validate his theories.

One other factor for L was the unsettling increscent of 'on the spot' judgment, Kira was killing an increasing amount of criminals during their crimes, something that would be hard to do on a world scale even for Kira because of lack of information. This indicated Kira was taking a more hands on approach, and possible moving around.

'....Maybe its time to leave Japan?' L muttered to the darkness, 'Then again there would be no point, might as well stay at the source of Kira. If his human he'll come back.'

Well L hoped so anyway, after all there were some people out there that lacked personal attachments and family ties, like himself whose home was his hotel and any ties were nothing more than a weapon and past.

Rem smiled grimly as she scrawled the name of the unsightly being before her into her not. 'Such a waste, his going to die soon anyway.'

This was necessary, vital even. Misa deserved all her remaining years, Ratio's way would of been easier for me she thought, if only he hadn't been such a manipulative power hungry mortal!

'Oh well', at least after this I'll have so many names I won't have to return to this plane for a millennia she thought, quickly scrawling down the already dead prisoners cellmate to before drifting through the heavy stone wall to the outside courtyard.

'I think I'll go home and check if L has let my Misa out of that unsightly contraption yet', with a ghastly grin worthy of Ryuk Rem flew east back to her weakness.

_Day 38_

He wasn't Kira, Ratio Yagami was not Kira, there was no way he could be Kira, it would be an illogical conclusion that he was Kira.....because Kira was not him!

He wouldn't even be Kira if he could...would he? But that didn't matter because he WAS NOT KIRA!

'Ryuuzaki, you have to understand that I'm not Kira.......please let me out and we can catch Kira together'

'You know I can't do that Kira'

Ratio shuddered slightly at L's choice of words, he couldn't believe that the killings had just so completely and abruptly stopped, he was being framed by Kira, it was the only logical explanation after all.

_I called this story 'Musical chairs' because of how Death Note fan fics often draw the comparison of playing chess with L and Kira's battles of wits. Since this is a story about Rem and Ryuk putting the boys in their place it seemed to me a very one sided battle. I just have the picture in my head of Ryuk fucking around with a volume dial._


	2. Chapter 2

_Even though this story isn't exactly 'New' I would still REALLY love reviews. *wink wink* _

**Chapter 2**

_Day 47_

Kira had come back, killings in Japan were local again L could tell. There was an increased amount of these new 'circumstantial murders'

L's personal conviction, that Ratio was Kira was lowering, he didn't understand what was going on. L stared blankly at the boys monitor as Ratio did the same to a bare patch of his cells white wall from his position lying sideways against the cold floor.

The team had long ago stopped in any support of 'Ryuuzaki's crazy theories', they wanted the Chief and L's suspects free.

'Why do you continue to insist you are not Kira Raito-kun?, killings have stopped. You are Kira', he spoke into the announcer putting across a convincing tone.

Raito didn't even flinch

Raito had long stopped even bothering to respond to L's seemingly constant wave of harassment. L wasn't sure what to do, he had yet to given up on his theory of Ratio and Amane being Kira's but he knew that the answers would not become clear through the imprisonment because the 2 suspects that lay semi-conscious in his monitors were no longer Kira. Well he was 86% certain anyway

This was what L had come to the conclusion of anyway. The sudden changes were from the power of Kira leaving, maybe the power was conscious and knew that those hosts would no longer be able to kill and carry or use the power, L was not sure what that would mean if he even got enough evidence to convict the pair but he knew that if it had been a voluntary loss of power then them no longer remembering their actions would not stop them from prosecution.

The Chief was in just as bad shape as Ratio and Amane, he had once again taken up his position in his chair sitting in the middle of the room facing the camera, as if facing it would allow him to hear it sooner if L voice announced his sons realize and innocence, he continued to hope for 'white'.

It was true that the detainment had rising to a particularly high level of pointlessness, L needed to finish it and find the current threat. As he sat precariously in his thinking position the beginning of a plan began to form in his mind, Ratio was a brilliant boy after all, L was sure he could help him with this case. Ratio would have the motivation, being locked in a cell for over a month would cause him to want to find blame. The boy would argue that Kira was wrong and had to be stopped, but really for Ratio search for the truth would be hand in hand with a search for revenge.

He had to be certain that Kira was in fact gone from their minds however. He couldn't risk his and the teams safety more than it was already threatened.

The human called L had still not realized her Misa, this would not do. Rem had taken to haunting the investigation building so to keep an eye on her Misa and watch L's progress with the Kira case, through the directions he took it was clear he believed she was a 3rd Kira. Why she didn't know, so now she sat in Misa's room and tried to think of why he had reached this correct but illogical conclusion.

She had killed the human realms wrong doers in an unbiased manner with the trademark heart attack, through all countries, just like Ratio. Maybe it was because of the disappearance of the 2nd Kira, but really it couldn't be that as soon as Misa had found Ratio she had ceased to make her existence known and that was before Rems own judgments had started.

She thought back, but it was hard to know what she was doing wrong she had spent minimal time around Ratio, and L was nearly impossible to guess, she did however remember the spectacle on the news with the fake L. Misa had made quite a racket throwing her possessions at the bad man on screen.

L and Kira's fight, maybe that was what had indicated she was not the original.

But she didn't know how their battle had progressed; she needed to talk to Ryuk.

Rem flew swiftly out of Tokyo and the human plane back to the Shinagami wasteland, Ryuk would be gambling for apples, he would be surprised to see her this was not part of Ratio's plan after all but she had to talk to him, he had been with Raito from the beginning inside knowledge would be vital in securing a plan to convince L that she was in fact the first Kira.

She found Ryuk's gambling circle over the eastern cliff, he was winning as usual but didn't look happy. It would appear that Shinagami apples were just as bad as when she had left. At her appearance the group looked up, Ryuk smile even wider if possible, he left the game with his pile of apples and flew up to her position on a jutting grey boulder.

'Miss me' he asked grinning with glee at the promise of new amusement she had brought. 'Done a running on that kids plans then?'

Rem smiled 'Well of course, it wouldn't of done well to let him take me for a fool.'

'I'm sure he'll come round once he figures that us Shinagami are not so easily manipulated'

Rem smirked, 'Oh I highly doubt that will be happening anytime soon'

Ryuk looked intrigued 'So why are you here anyway I know better than to think you missed the landscape, want my help or something?'

'Yes actually Ryuk...and don't give me that look I know perfectly well that you don't help for free, that's why I brought you these'

Rem handed Ryuk a pair of human realm apples which he promptly snatched and added to his pile, 'Now tell me about the actions Ratio took while acting as Kira against L'

'So that what you're after, um it was fairly amusing actually. Since I hadn't tested the extent of the control a Death note gives you he took it upon himself to test it out on criminals, and he did it with a heart attack as the death so he could boast his power to L, that kid sure was pig headed!'

'Is that it Ryuk?' that didn't really give her much to work with, there was not reason the 1st Kira would need to re-test the experiments.

'Oh and he killed a heap of agents that were after him, that was pretty tricky'

Rem sighed this wasn't turning out to be much help after all, why does L insist there is a 3rd? 'So he didn't make any attack directly at L?'

'Not particularly attacks but he did try to confuse him' Rem looked at him sharply, '...and?'

Ryuk sniggered 'I could just not tell you', Rem advanced towards his apples, a murderous glint in her eye. 'Okay okay, I'll tell you'

'..Good'

'Well what it was he did through his experiments, he found out that he could control the action before the criminals died. He left L a message.'

'Well what was it!'

'...L did you know, Shingami only eat apples'

Rem smiled, that was perfect only a few people would know about the message. By giving L a message similar it would indicate that she knew of the first ones existence and thus was the 1st Kira. In addition to that she would use a only recently convicted prisoner so that it would be impossible to conclude Ratio had had any part in the killing.

'This has helped me a lot', Rem turned and began her flight back to the human realm.

Ryuk looked after her. 'Looks like things are getting interesting again over there, maybe I can help make it even more amusing.' He took his newly acquired apples and slowly followed the path Rem had taken mere minutes before.

The sheer amount of life in the human realm always struck him when he journeyed there. Ryuk had long ago come to the conclusion that it was mortality that drove humans to try and achieve so much, along with uncertainly of the afterlife.

Since Shinagami didn't have either of these problems to worry about they did not see the need to try, they had eternity after all. A Shinagami had once tried to start a currency in his realm, the closest that existed today was gambling chips.

'Now to find Ratio' he muttered looking over the busy city.

He first flew to the Yagami household but the Chief and Ratio were both absent, it didn't look like they had been there for a while either.

Ryuk sighed. 'And I was thinking I could do this the easy way'

'L did you know, I hate apples'

L was not happy, this new Kira message was hard evidence that pointed towards the recent killings being the work of the 1st Kira, and if that was true the Ratio was indeed innocent, this annoyed him not because he wanted Ratio to be Kira (though he did a little because it would mean he was right), but because it meant he had wasted a lot of his time convinced Ratio was Kira for no reason.

Though since Amane had made the tapes it was still possible that the 2 imprisoned youths had links to Kira, and L clung to this fact.

The fact remained however that the need for the imprisonment was long over.

_Day 53_

He was being released, finally. This meant L must of finally realized that Ratio couldn't possibly be Kira.

Mogi had come into his cell and ordered him to get up, he was lead out with his feet and hands still handcuffed, it was all going to be okay. He was allowed to wash and change for the first time since his imprisonment, even brush his hair, you always miss the little things he thought to himself.

Mogi lead him through and out of the building he had been kept at and they entered a dimly lit cement car park, he could hear a vehicle approaching, its lights lit up the darkness.

'Were are we going now Mogi?', he was greeted by silence.

The car pulled to a stop in front of the solitary pair, he could see the passengers. His father and Misa who was also still handcuffed, she must of also been deemed innocent he assured himself.

These expectations were crashed down around him as his father told him and Misa L's decision. He was Kira, and they were going to die.

'You have both been convicted as the being the 1st and 2nd Kira's, we are now going to the execution chamber'

'No father you have to believe I'm not Kira!'

'Don't worry, I'm not going to allow you to be killed that way' Ratios dad said

'What do you mean "that way?", do you think I'm Kira or not!, are we still going to die?!!'

'There is no logic behind this course of events, L's lost it!'

Misa sobbed and hugging his torso. 'Please Mr. Yagami, don't let us die!'

'Don't worry I won't kill you Amane, I will kill Ratio and myself, L will find you quickly enough and then you can go the execution chamber.'

'WHAT!, you can't do that to my Raito!' Misa cried.

'YOU GOING TO KILL ME!' Ratio shouted, 'This is insane!'

'Don't worry son, both of us are murderers. We will meet in Hell' Yagami pulled out his police issue revolver and clicked the safety off.

Ratio looked on in terror as his own father pointed the weapon at his head. He was going to die. He was not Kira!. But he was still going to die.

'BANG!'

'A BLANK!, what is going on Dad!', Misa was in a state of shock by his side.

'Thank God!, it was a test Ratio'

A test, just a test. He wasn't Kira.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'Is there any reason Ratio-kun is glaring so intently with such malice at me?', L could see Ratio positively twitch at his comment.

'How do you even see the need to ask such a stupid question' His fumed

'After everything you've put us through how can you possible still think it appropriate to do something like this!'

'It's quite logical if Ratio-kun would think about it rationally'

'Your logic is flawed!, hasn't the imprisonment and your last stunt proved that. I really see no need for the handcuffs, all you're doing is forcing me to spend even more time away from my family. And that's not even considering the undue stress you forced upon my father by having him play out your sick stunt, the mans already had one heart attack because of you. I can't believe you locked him up with us.'

'So your still sour about that I see'

'It happened 40 minutes ago! Of course I'm still "sour" about it!'

'I guess, but really does it matter that much?'

Ratio walked up to the amused detective, grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to his face out of the detectives trademark slouching position so that he could glare directly into the man's wide black eyes.

'You think I'm capable of being a mass murderer, because of you I've been locked in solitary confinement for nearly two months and I'm quite certain Misa's going to be having recurring nightmares about today's little escapade for the next couple of months. Now on top of that your chaining yourself to me!, maybe she's right and you are a pervert.'

L sighed unaffected by Ratios display, 'Ratio-kun just wants to disrupt my work. It seems all we've done since your arrival is avoid the case, maybe you are Kira after all'

'I am not Kira', Ratio hissed

'Then I suggest we get back to work, I believe you may need to be informed of recent events', L smirked. Checkmate Ratio.

'………Ryuuzaki?'

'Yes Ratio-kun?'

'You really are a jerk sometimes', and with that Ratio let go of L's shirt and walked over to were the rest of the team had been trying to ignore the two's outburst, it was to be expected after everything that had happened after all.

'So what are the new leads on the Kira case anyway?' Ratio asked having resigned to the fact that he would not be gaining the upper hand with L just yet.

'I'm glad Ratio-kun has decided to be logical once more.', Ratio glared

'At first while you were under observation the killings did in fact stop, however after a period they once again started. For a time I believed this to be due to the power of Kira simply leaving yourself and Amane and granting the killing power of Kira to another due to both your and Amane's sudden personality change during imprisonment. However it has become apparent that unless you were actually possessed by a conscious force this would have been impossible since recent events have proven the current killings to be the work of the first Kira.'

'But that means I'm not Kira' Ratio stuttered.

'Yes that is true, now as I was saying. The killings can be determined as the first Kira's due to a similar pattern, killing in an unbiased way throughout the world for a wide variety of crimes and people both in and outside of prison being "judged", and then of course there is the new message. Kira has once more caused prisoners to write out a message taunting me.' L glared at the statement.

'Anyway the message "L, did you know, I hate apples." Is clearly a reaffirmation of the extent of Kira's powers, as well as a continuation of our battle. Plus it indicates that the current Kira knows of the past message. So since Ratio-kun could of not left it I am forced to retract my belief of him as being the first Kira.'

'But why with the handcuffs then!' Ratio shouted

'Ah again with those I see, you must really hate being around me it seems Ratio-kun.'

'But you told me the reason you were doing this was because I could still be Kira and you needed to watch me if I was to help with the case. It doesn't make sense!'

'Well I suppose that is correct, to tell you the truth this Kira is being even more elusive than he was before. The only reason I was able to gain any insight at all before was because of his sloppiness from trying to gain the upper hand against me. Now Kira's tactics have changed, focusing on his quest. So much so that the message I told you of is the only time Kira has done anything out of the ordinary as far as we have been able to tell. The current pattern is making it impossible for use to gain any insight into Kira's plans.'

'I still don't get it' commented Ratio.

'Well stop getting impatient and wait for me to finish then.' L snapped, 'Now the evidence against Amane affirms that she did indeed send the second Kira tapes, and all her movements indicate that you were who she was looking for, take to that your suspicion level already due to you intelligence and being close to the Kira case information due to your father and you can see why you were a prime suspect. But since you have been proven as not being Kira we must search for a new explanation for your and Amane's actions. There is still a high possibility you are connected to the murderer in some way, we know Kira can control the victims actions before they die maybe Kira has done this to both Ratio-kun and Amane. Or maybe he can even control actions without killing the person, either way you two are currently our only lead and it is vital to observe both so that if you start to act under Kira's control we may know and be able to counteract such an attack.' L stood back, his explanation complete.

'I suppose it is true that some of mine and Misa's action were quite illogical, and I'm glad at least that you have admitted I am not Kira. Though it would have been ludicrous to continue in that belief with the current evidence in mind anyway. I accept your reasoning but why have you not cuffed Misa to your other wrist also then?'

L noticeable shuddered at the thought, 'Mainly it is because I could not have you work on the case any other way, you could of given up our progress to Kira and I wanted your insight. But also I highly doubt the power of Kira grants more intellect, Amane's actions are easier to predict and she will still be under observation of anyway. I really do not see the need to further inhibit my freedom and movement, you talk less to.'

Ratio couldn't help but snigger at L's reasoning, 'Well we couldn't have your cake hand inhibited now could we Ryuuzaki'

L scowled 'Now can we finally get back to work?'

Ryuk had listened intently to the explanations in glee; he had almost forgotten how much fun humans could make things. Rem of course had made things exceptionally more fun, he had been disappointed when he had last seen the detective L's lowering lifespan, it meant Ratio would win but now it was once again normal for one his age. The game was not over yet it would seem.

After flying to the Yagami household and coming to the conclusion that Ratio and his father were not there he had began a short game of hide and seek which had involved him floating from house to house and eating the humans apple collections. After 3 houses in a row with no apples to speak of at all Ryuk had gotten bored of his game and come to the conclusion that Tokyo was far to big a city for him to search in that manner, immortal and invisible as he may be truth be told it was just not fun.

Next he had looked at the university, just for something to do really he doubted Ratio was out of police custody yet. Next he flew to the Police headquarters, from his time following Ratio he knew L would be in some random hotel, and searching for that would be just as pointless as looking in every home he found (They would probably have less apples to) but the police working on the case with L did return the their headquarters to report and do whatever else it was that they did so he knew that sooner or later one would show up.

He had only had to wait for a day before one of them checked in, Ryuk followed him and found that L had upgraded from his hotel rooms to his own skyscraper. This impressed even Ryuk, L it appeared was just as strange a human as Ratio, but he had more power.

'I wonder what would of happened if he had found my note..' Ryuk pondered.

A large portion of the building appeared to be empty, there was a large amount of human electronic equipment on the ground floor which he had determined was there for screening purposes of some kind. The building had and empty car park also, Ryuk only guess it was a car park because this was were the detective with poofy hair had first arrived in his vehicle. Searching the different floors of empty space he finally came across the main investigation room, which was situated about has way up the buildings levels.

After the team had once more settled down to work, apparently listing Rem's latest killings to work out if she was truly in Japan once more as L suspected Ryuk decided it would be more fun to finish his investigation of the building, drifting up further he found a floor that actually appeared furnished to live in. Noticing Misa's form laying on a bed situated on the western side of the living space he understood why.

'Why are you here? Wait, that was a stupid question. What are you going to do here Ryuk?'

Ryuk moved his gaze over to the skeletal form of Rem that had moved quietly into the room during his observation of the girl who continued to read her magazine oblivious to the two other worldly apparitions before her.

'Figures you would be here.' He smirked how could Rem of managed to obtain emotions, especially for such a perfectly ordinary human specimen.

'That most decisively did not answer my question Ryuk.'

Ryuk shrugged, 'I think I'll just watch….for now at least'

'You better not mess up my plans, if you do I promise I will find a way to make your existence painful.'

Ryuk looked at her sharply. 'You would do well not to threaten me, your weakness is much greater than any I have. Besides I won't mess them up to much, promise. Raito is fun to watch when flustered', he couldn't help but remember with humor the few times Raito had been outsmarted by L.

Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk

Rem looked unsure 'Well I suppose it doesn't matter that much I doubt you could do much damage even if you tried without having to use to much effort….'

'Well aren't you going to do something?, or do you plan to just stick around in the human realm until she dies', he pointed at the girl. 'Though really that's not that long anyway'

Rem turned her eyes to the blond girl lying in front of them, 'Tell you the truth Ryuk I have yet to reach my decision regarding that, I feel acting as Kira will get boring rather quickly'

'I'll think of something'. Ryuk said.

'Well while you think of something besides apples assuming its possible, I will think of something to, because I highly doubt whatever brilliant idea you come up with will help me in the slightest…or even have the intent of helping me.'

Ryuk laughed again, 'You know me to well', and with that he sunk through the floor and headed back towards the investigation room.

Rem scowled at his reseeding form before glancing at the still reading girl and high tailing out the window to sit in some individuals lounge and perform her Kira killings from the daily news.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ratio groaned quietly, when the hell did he have to be physically chained to a insomniac?, L was simply insufferable so far having over looked ethics, basic human rights and common curtsy with the stupid new limitation on Ratios freedom, plus the bastard had admitted to not suspecting Ratio of even being Kira anymore anyway.

It had only been 4 days and already Ratio was questioning his own sanity. The chain was only taken off so that they could change but L being the prick he was only unlocked his side of course making Ratio weave the thing through his sleeves all the while being watched intently by L as he changed, though he did that all the time anyway so it wasn't that different.

Currently it was 2am which sadly enough wasn't that late for L who would not give in to Ratios yawns and obvious exaggeration until at least 3am. Ratio liked work, by finding the facts and piecing together a case he found a sense of personal achievement but what they were doing could hardly be called a case anymore, wild goose chase came to mind. The problem Ratio suspected L was having was that the case had been solid, there had been leads, clues and evidence, but now there was nothing. All they could do was wait for Kira to stuff up somewhere or to resume his personal attacks at L, since neither seemed likely to happen the task force had been forced to search the webs domain of pro Kira web sites for any clues.

Ratio looked up from his own screen (a site focused on the links between Kira and the angel of death and proclaiming the coming of a cleansing of the whole earth) and gazed into L's to see how absorbed he was to get an estimate on how long until he could endure the torture of sleeping chained to another man, soon he hoped.

L was on eBay looking at cakes.

'What the hell are you doing Ryuuzaki?' Ratio growled

'Why have you found something?'

'Not unless you think Kira is the angel of death who has thrown down his fiery sword and instead started using heart attacks. More to the point why are you keeping me awake at this hour so you can look at cakes?'

'I was following a claim of a strawberry shortcake being sold on eBay which was shaped like Kira, I thought it could give us a profile to work with.'

Ratio was momentarily struck speechless, '….that is such bullshit'

'Ah Ratio-kun has caught me, they do have some melted chocolate pieces shaped like L though'

'Really?, did you put them up yourself to see what would happen?'

L turned to Ratio, 'That is a good idea, but I think I would have to use a different face so not to take any chances. How would you like to have you face molded into a piece of chocolate fudge Ratio-kun?'

'You better not be serious Ryuuzaki because that is not funny and I don't even know what to blame that on. You have too many problems.'

'Harsh Ratio-kun.'

'Look if all your doing is looking at cakes can we please go to bed?, I'm sure they will still be there in whatever ungodly hour you decide to wake me up at'

'It's only 2:09 and you've wasted research time with this conversation anyway.'

'That's against the point, you're not researching, you're looking at cakes!'

'But I already explained how this related to the case.'

Ratio glared at L who had turned back to his laptop, there was just no winning, he sighed, if he was lucky L would suck it up sometime in the next half hour. In the meanwhile he was going to play internet chess.

Thankfully Ratio heard the click of Ls laptop being shut after only 15 more minute.

They made a routine check through the kitchen were L acquired some snacks for the night and then they headed down the hall to L's and now Ratio's bedroom.

Situated in the middle of the room was a wooden king sized bed, on the first night Ratio had complained about this arrangement quite colorfully, L had however claimed that since he had already been forced to purchased the current bed he would not be buying a second, offering that Ratio slept on the floor if he was uncomfortable with the sleeping arrangements.

Momentarily put off by the fact that L had not even bothered to own a bed at all before the handcuffs Ratio lost his steam and gave in to yet another new irritating aspect of his life.

Neither of them thought it appropriate to bother with the problems undressing presented at night, Ratio took of his pants, unbuttoned his shirt and slumped onto the bed in his boxers, he arranged himself under the covers and promptly fell asleep facing the right wall, away from L.

Ratio was woken by the sound of clashing chains, he turned and glanced at the clock. He had only gotten 3 hours, and since L would see him awake that would be taken as enough rest for the day. Next he looked over to L's side of the bed to see what the man had been doing to wake him.

L had both hands holding the chain and was seemingly examining the links, turning them in his hands and causing the metal the click in spots.

'Your like an autistic child, Ryuuzaki can't you be a bit more considerate?.'

L looked over at him not surprised at all that he was awake.

'Ah good Ratio-kun is awake, let's get up'

'It's only been 3 hours. Can't you take some sleeping pills or something?'

His answer was L's unblinking stare.

'Fine let's go, not like we have anything to investigate anyway.'

Ryuk had taken to watching the Kira team work; they seemed to be getting more disheartened by the day.

He would make it more fun for them again.

The problem Ryuk was having was he didn't know were to start or to what scale, the ultimate power he had over the whole thing was a bit annoying.

In the investigation room around him L stood and dragged Ratio towards the middle of the room.

'Team I have an announcement'

The work force looked up from there computers and piles of files.

'What is it Ryuuzaki', asked the chief

'Because of the course the Kira case has been taking lately I plan to return your work efforts to the Japanese police, this case no longer requires an entire work force'

The others stared at him shocked at first before snapping out of it. Even Raito looked a bit put of by the decision.'

It was the chief who spoke up first 'I guess I understand why you have decided this, but what about Ratio?'

'Ratio-kun and Amane will stay as they are, they are still the main lead for this case.'

As the conversation turned to brief arguments about the choice and the team stated packing their stuff Ryuk got bored and flew up to the roof.

It would not do at all for L to quit the case, not yet. Ryuk wouldn't mind seeing Ratio's reaction knowing he had lost and the whole thing was out of his hands because he was not a God he was a 17 year old mortal.

Rem was going to be pissed

Having come to a decision Ryuk returned to the now quite investigation room, L and Ratio were the only ones in there.

'No Ryuuzaki, I don't want any!'

'Is Ratio-kun sure?'

'Yes!, I still can't believe you actually bought one of those cakes. You'll probably get food poisoning.'

Ryuk laughed, he loved seeing Ratio so unsettled. The 2 were looking through the day's news on the internet. He waited for 1 that had a live feed and took out his note, this would be fun.

"So hopefully these new cancer studies have the potential to help save lives in the next few years. In other news L, did you know?, Kira is a Shinagami?"

The room was filled with a loud crash as L slammed into the ground, promptly followed by Ratio and his chair. Ratio had been taken completely of guard and landed on top of L who had been starting the sit up and so was smashed back to the floor again.

A loud crack filled the room as what Ryuk assumed was L's head hit the floor.

L came out of his daze and blinked at the spinning room, willing it to stop so he could make sense on the whole situation.

As the world righted itself he became aware of someone talking to him

'Ryuuzaki!, are you okay?'

'That's not my name.' L uttered

Ratio seemed surprised by his response.

L returned his attention the still wavering surrounds, it appeared Ratio was still on top of him so he must not of been out of it for long. There was a faint ringing in his ears and he looked up at Ratio again.

Why was he on the floor again anyway?

With a start L sat up having given Ratio no warning at all it was an understandable outcome to unbalance the boy who had been crouched over L and was knocked backwards. L winced as Ratio landed with force in his lap.

'Why the hell did you do that!' Ratio shouted

'I simply remembered why I'm on the floor, so if you would please remove yourself from my lap we can see if I was hallucinating.'

'Why what do you think you heard?' Ratio asked while getting up.

'It was another message from Kira, live on the news.'

Ratio looked shocked, they both turned to L's computer screen and saw that the live feed seemed to be down.

L got up and pushed the call button to Watari

'Yes Ryuuzaki?'

'Watari can you please get into contact with the Hanko news website and get the tape from before their live feed went down?'

'Yes Ryuuzaki'

'Thank you, also please check on reporter Kamas's condition.'

'What did it say?' Ratio asked

'L, did you know, Kira is a Shinagami?'

'More than that though the way the message was given was like Kira knows what I was doing, he wanted me the see it as it happened that's why a criminal wasn't used like usual.'

'Maybe he has hacked into the system?'

'Or maybe his in this room watching me?'

Ratio glared at him 'I'm not Kira. We both know so don't be a bastard.'

Unknown to both of them a very happy Ryuk was laughing his ass of mere feet away.


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter seems long….I think it may have been 2 chapters but I messed up when editing….oh well, long chapter :P_

**Chapter 5**

Watari had returned little over an hour ago, since then him and Ratio had watched the news clip over 40 times. After the reporter finished Kira's message she sat and simply stared at the camera for 15 seconds before the news crew must of gotten sick of it and moved on to a different report.

Watari found that the girl had died of heart attack only seconds later.

L couldn't help but be exited by the new lead; he could tell Ratio was the same.

This new development was confusing, it contradicted the 2nd message, and L doubted that it had been luck that he had seen that one live feed message in the vast sea of news websites.

'Ryuuzaki we should take a break'

'Why should we do that, this is a massive lead'

'Because you're at least mildly concussed and you need to get Watari to look at your head.'

L signed, Ratio was right his head hurt a lot and he had been fairly disorientated after the fall.

'Watari can you come in here and check my head?'

'I'll be in a few minutes Ryuuzaki'

L turned back to the video, which was frozen a few seconds before the broadcast had been cut before turning to Ratio.

'Get up were going to the kitchen'

Ratio sighed and followed the dazed detective into their living area for what Ratio assumed would be a fair slab of cake.

This proved correct as L withdrew the largest most sickly piece of desert the fridge had to offer, and then added chocolate syrup.

'Your not afraid of diabetes are you?'

'Why should I be Ratio-kun?, the universe wouldn't appreciate the irony so I might as well eat what I can before Kira finds me.'

'What will be ironic is when we catch Kira and you die of a heart attack anyway from all the crap you eat' Ratio grumbled.

'As much as I love talking about my own death I think Watari is waiting for me. Shall we?'

Not waiting for an answer L turned yanking the chain tight and unbalancing Ratio.

'For crying out loud!, could we please keep the "knock Ratio onto the floor for the hell of it" tally down a bit more', Ratio said as he stumbled and knocked into the cold marble kitchen bench.

'Ow!'

'Stop stalling my head hurts' and with that L stalked out back into the investigation room.

'What do you mean "Bed rest" Watari, you know I can't just leave the case, especially after such a huge lead. Me and Ratio haven't even finished analyzing it yet.'

'I'm sorry but you really need to give your body time to repair, you managed to mildly concuss yourself and you won't be able to think logically unless your at optimum health.'

L glared at the old man 'If I sleep I will lose valuable time, plus I will be unconscious for an unacceptable amount of time due to my usual sleeping patterns.'

'Oh there's no need to worry about that' Watari smiled 'I will be instructing Mr. Yagami to wake you once an hour so the concussion doesn't cause any bad effects. Now go to bed and I don't want to see you back down here until you are capable.'

'I am capable now.' L's usually emotionless face was showing clear annoyance

'If you want any cakes anytime soon you will do it' and with that Watari turned and left the room leaving an adequately pissed of L behind him.

As the door closed behind the old butler Raito couldn't help but let out one of his repressed snorts of amusement, L's head snapped to him and all the hate previously directed towards Watari focused on the boy.

'So you found that funny?, the investigation is going to suffer and all you can do is laugh?'

'…I couldn't help it Ryuuzaki…..he went fatherly on your ass' re-thinking what he had just said he couldn't help but burst out laughing all over again.

L glared at Ratio's shaking form 'I am not amused'

'Aw Ryuuzaki, you take things to seriously, if it's so important just forgo your cakes.'

L sighed 'There is really no point to that, not having my sweets will distract me from the case even more than my head ache. I guess we have no choice.' L lowly dragged himself to his feet from were he had been perched on the sofa over the top of his now clear cake plate.

Before they left the investigation room L went over to his connection with Watari and opened communication.

'Watari I will rest as you wish, can you contact the others and call them in to investigate the circumstances surrounding our new lead' the message was brief and L soon turned back to Ratio and indicated towards the stairs.

The two boys headed for their living quarters once more, Ratio still laughing softly to himself, who would of thought the greatest detective in the world could be foiled so easily by such simple bribery.

As they entered the bedroom Ratio sighed, it wasn't often he got L to voluntarily visit the beautiful piece of furnisher situated in the middle of the dimly lit room, not that this time was in the least bit voluntary. He pulled the bedside digital clock towards him and set the dials to go off in an hour, if he had a chance to catch up on sleep there was not a chance he was going to let it go to waste, plus it was fairly probable that L would neglect any celibacies of a normal humans sleep pattern for a while after this just to spite Watari, or himself for laughing.

L settled on his side of the bed, pulling the downy covers up and flopping down into the self imposed nest before grumbling something Ratio assumed went along the lines of 'don't kill me' and turned away from him.

Accepting his partner's dismissal Ratio lay fully clothed on the bed and gazed at the ceiling as he allowed his mind to be fogged over by sleep.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BE…_

The loud intrusive noise abruptly cut out as Ratio slammed his palm against the stop button having been rudely awakened by it for the third time. He grumbled softly before flipping himself over to see if the noise had woken L like it had the previous times. Looking into the mound of blankets L had managed to twist around himself Ratio could see that this time the detective had remained oblivious to the shrill beeping of their alarm; this was a little alarming in itself taking into account the sheer shrillness of the device along with L's trademark paranoia and alertness. Ratio leaned further into the blankets to get a better view of L's face, he was frowning in his sleep and from the way he was moving slightly ever now and again Ratio assumed he was dreaming. Not pausing to wonder just what it was crazy eccentric paranoid detectives dreamt off Ratio leaned back again and wondered what would be the best way to wake the man settling for the tried and true.

'Ryuuzaki….' he whispered, L didn't even twitch.

'Ryuuzaki' a bit louder, still nothing. Well L wouldn't be able to say he hadn't tried "nice".

Ratio reached out and tapped L on the cheek, when that failed he resorted to pocking and when he still got no response Ratio was forced to pinch L's nose shut and wait.

It took 30 seconds for L to wake and when he did Raito quickly let go and moved further out of reach over to the far edge of the heavenly bed.

It took a few seconds for L to get his bearings together before he glared at Ratio and lowered himself back into the nest and once more closing his eyes.

Ratio smiled L was cute in his own odd way when he wasn't being a complete prick. His task done he lay back down to after re-setting the alarm a safe distance away from L and his blanket stealing tendencies.

Turning towards the once more sleeping L Ratio couldn't help but think the detective had it hard. He was in a position were people didn't even consider him as a human but merely as a tool, but here L was sleeping like everyone else.

Raito smiled and dozed of again himself.

That had worked brilliantly!, Ryuk thought to himself as he floated near the investigation rooms sofa. The performance Ratio and L had put on for him had been hysterical, Ryuk' only regret was that he couldn't make apples invisible and have a snack as he watched the show play out. He had left the boys be after they had retreated to the bedroom and gone to sleep. Sleep was boring, Ryuk wanted more fun. Luckily for him the full investigation team had shown up some 10 minutes ago and Ryuk was getting ready for act two.

Since his return to the room he had been taking notice of each news presenter that spoke on the abandoned laptop that he had switched the pause off on. Currently he had 3 names and as the team around him settled into the new case information that had been set out by Watari, Ryuk did his own plotting and contently waited for the news cycle to restart itself on the hour.

"And that concludes our story on Moxua the new bee cloning project that's causing a buzz. Now onto our top story with Tokyo's finest lady Yarla Chan."

"Thank you Lee, today a shockwave was caused in the Japanese Kira investigations as it appeared Kira has more power than originally thought."

"That's right Yarla, maybe Kira is a God after all. To appease our new God leave offerings of apples, note the plural."

The room around Ryuk was silent, the team still in a slight stage of shock.

'What did they just say?' stuttered Matsuda, all eyes in the room remained on the two news anchors who had finished the Notebooks instructions and had continued onto the days real top story. Ryuk had decided to make this stunt more interesting and had written up something fun for the two souls, he had to hand it to Raito if anything the boy had taught him how worthwhile effort and detail could be in creating an amusing final canvas.

As it became apparent that the Kira prompted activity on screen had ceased the team jumped into action. Mr. Yagami was shouting instructions as the room kicked itself into life.

'Aizwa contact the station and collect copies of those tapes, Mogi and Ide can go with him and bring those two presenters in for questioning.'

'Yes sir', the group quickly responded before leaving for the basement level.

'Matsuda I want you to go and inform Ryuuzaki and Ratio of the broadcast, make sure they know how important it is.'

'Right away Chief Yagami sir' he replied before racing for the stairs.

'Okay the rest of you monitor the remaining networks for anything similar and be ready to record it. Were going to get this guy whatever it takes.'

'Just you try old man' Ryuk smirked, Rem was going to be pissed.

'That's so cute!, I've never seen Ryuuzaki sleeping before!'

Ratio awoke to the sound of Matsuda swooning to himself over the sleeping pair in a hushed whisper, as he slowly gathered his bearings enough to open his eyes and ask Matsuda why the hell he was even at the investigation HQ, let a lone in his room waking him up. As he was thinking this the alarm clock decided to ring again, if Ratio wasn't a sane person he would of swore the thing didn't like him. His eyes snapped open and he flailed his arm behind him finding the clock and bashing the off button again.

Now more fully awake and alert Ratio turned away from were he had been sleeping facing L and glared at Matsuda.

'Err right, there's been a new Kira news broadcast. Your dad told me to come get you two' Matsuda stuttered, looking slightly put off by the death glare being directed at him.

'WHAT!, why were you wasting time watching us sleep when something this big had happened?' the stupidity Matsuda could sometimes display was enormous, and it wasn't even like the man was stupid, he had gone through university and had a job that required competency plus he had generally fairly solid values. Why did he have to be such a dunce at times.

Ratio turned back to L and found him still asleep, this time he skipped straight for the holding his nose method.

'Gahhh!' L once more groggily awoke, he glared fiercely at Ratio and started to learn menacingly towards the boy before his senses though tired for sleep picked up on Matsuda's presence.

'Why is he here?'

'Come on quickly Ryuuzaki, get up. There's been a new Kira attack.'

Without any further prompts L scrambled out of his nest of blankets and was dragging Ratio out the door in a matter of seconds, an amused Matsuda followed the pair out of the room.

'Matsuda what has happened?' L asked

'We didn't really have time to take in the whole thing but two of the news anchors from the feed you had on your laptop said some weird stuff about Kira….and apples.'

Ratio glanced in disbelief at Matsuda 'I really hope we find out soon what Kira's fixation with apples is about…it's bizarre.'

'Your right Ratio-kun, at least sweets taste good.'

'You have to admit though Ryuuzaki its pretty funny that Kira is using apples in his messages to taunt you….like over and over again.' Matsuda piped in

'It is not funny because Kira is evil, and anything he does should be stopped. Especially because these last few messages have been conveyed through completely innocent people, and additionally dying to convey a pointless message about apples is demeaning'

'Anyway, back to the circumstances. Why was my laptop turned back on?'

'Um, we didn't touch it Ryuuzaki'

As the three walked into the investigation room L walked straight over to the communication button that linked him to Watari.

'Watari, can I please have the surveillance tapes for the investigation room for the time after we left up until after the second broadcast. Thank you'

While this had been going on Ratio was watching his dad's expression become flustered, obviously the man had easily fallen into his old role as leader and had just had to remind himself of his new role and settle himself back into his position with L as the leader.

L turned to the chief, 'So what were your orders?'

'I sent Aizwa, Mogi and Ide down to the station to get copies of the tapes and to bring the news anchors in for questioning or whatever you think would help us, then I sent Matsuda to get you obviously.'

'Yes obviously' L replied.

'What do you think happened with your laptop Ryuuzaki?' Ratio said, finally involving himself in the new situation.

'I don't know but when we left I had paused the connection on it and Watari assures me he left it as it was.' L crouched on his swivel chair and raised his thump to his lips.

Ratio turned away from L's position of great thought and looked over to his dad again, 'what do you remember them saying dad?'

'I'm not sure exactly, we were all pretty shocked. But I recall them saying that Kira was affecting the Japanese Kira investigation and he should be left apples as tribute.' Rather strange really, but then again nothing in this case was ever normal.

'Maybe we could lure Kira with apples?, he obviously is strongly attracted to them. Maybe Kira needs apples to kill!' Matsuda exclaimed.

Ratio raised his eyebrow, honestly what the hell. 'Matsuda trying to lure him would be useless, every Kira supporter in Tokyo will be leaving apples out after this stunt, and I know the Kira case is strange but killer apples is to much unless we get more proof pointing towards something like that.'

Matsuda looked sadly over to L were the detective was still perched in a similar position. 'What do you think Ryuuzaki?'

L jumped slightly at being interrupted before regaining his previous stance 'Ratio-kun is right Matsuda, but at least your thinking, that's always good' he murmured the last bit then returned his thumb and went of into his own L world again.

It had been an hour since the other detectives had left the building to get the tapes and the news anchors. During this time the rest of the team had gone over the room's camera surveillance and found the point were the laptop seemingly had just turned back on. Even more alarming was how out of the news presenters that spoke after the pause was taken of two were the news presenters that Kira had chosen to use.

'I hate to look at Kira's actions in any sort of positive light, but this has been useful. We can monitor the news reporters and get a better understanding to the extent of Kira's powers.'

'..Ryuuzaki?, were you even listening to me' Raito questioned.

L let out a breath of annoyance 'yes I was listening. Ratio-kun your ignoring what happened with my laptop, as well as how Kira knew what we were doing, and it cant of been you the second time. We were asleep. Everything is starting to point towards Kira having even more power than we originally assumed.'

'Are you saying you think Kira really is a God?' exclaimed Matsuda.

'No that is not what I said, I refuse to believe that Kira is any sort of God, he has shown he is selfish, prideful and very human.'

'Then what?' remarked Matsuda.

'There is obviously more to the whole thing is what I'm saying.'

'Maybe Kira's power grows with time or has added abilities. He could of gained the power by making a deal with the Devil for all we know.' Ratio piped in

'Though Ratio-kun is right I really hope that doesn't end up being the case, and at least the statistics are in our favour regarding that option.'

Ratio signed 'How are we going to catch him Ryuuzaki, even with these obvious displays of his powers I doubt were going to gain any ground.'

'It's not like you to be unsure of yourself Ratio-kun'

'I'm not "unsure" of myself I'm just looking at the reality. I guess it doesn't really matter were going to go through the same procedures no matter what.'

Matsuda looks mildly shocked by Ratio's uncertainty.

'But Ratio why are you losing faith in the teams ability!, we will catch Kira. We have L.'

Both L and Ratio glared at him with the use of the name "L"

L moved his gazed from Matsuda to Ratio and looked into the boys eyes.

'You are right Ratio-kun, it doesn't matter.'

L's voice had a clear dismissal tone to it and Ratio took the hint. L had turned his full attention back to the security feed were Kira's latest "victims" had just been walked into view from one of the car park cameras.

Ryuk hoped he wasn't ending the whole thing to quickly, it seemed to him he had made both L and Ratio overly depressed.

The two humans he had used for his message had just been escorted inside the building, this was going to be good.

L had directed Mogi to take the two into separate interrogation rooms that had a remarkable similarity to Ratio's old cell. Ryuk assumed L must be very unimaginative when it came to that kind of thing, or anything not involving food from what Ryuk had observed.

Ryuk was floating next L who was currently beginning the interrogation by asking the female human basic questions like her name and occupation. The questions didn't interfere with the instructions he had written so for L all the answers had been mundane so far. As he started to move on to the questions more directly related to the death note Ryuk grinned and leaned closer to the screen .

Oblivious to the other worldly monster inches from him L continued with his questioning into the microphone connected to the cell two floors below him. Ratio and the rest of the team were also watching the interrogation from one of the room's larger screens.

'So you don't remember yourself doing anything strange in your report today?'

'No!, I keep telling you that, who are you?' the flustered news presenter stuttered while looking around the empty room in an attempt to see were L was as she had yet to notice the camera positioned in the rooms dark top right corner.

'What is your opinion about Kira?'

Clearly unsettled by the seemingly random change of subject she replied with an inaudible mumble

'What was that Miss?' L questioned.

'I said, is that what this is about' she muttered a little louder.

'Please answer the question' L curtly replied

'I'm a news person, I need to be unbiased towards political situations. To give the public some level ground.'

'So you're either an undecided or your scared' L deducted out loud for her.

'Wouldn't you be?, whoever the hell you are. I'm in the public eye I can't just go around denouncing Kira, even if he didn't kill me his followers would. I'm not L I don't have a shield.'

'Indeed…..'

Thinking she had somehow gained the upper hand on her interrogator the woman continued.

'My life is difficult enough, I don't need this! Let me go.'

'…Ah, yes your right your life is very difficult. Tell me what is your opinion of apples?'

Unknown to L mere inches away from him a very happy Ryuk was bubbling with glee, he had never tried a key word with the notebook before but he assumed it would work. Ratio had done plenty of tricky stuff with it.

The woman in the cell looked rigid as if someone had just slapped her.

'Miss answer my question.'

As if in a trace she stood from the chair the cell had been provided with and walked towards the room's metal bars.

'Please return to your seat right now' L instructed.

She didn't appear to even hear him

When she reached the other side of the room she sat stiffly on the floor and looked up to the camera with a disturbing expression marring her features. It was as though something was possessing the woman.

L was intrigued, this was obviously more of Kira's work and quite frankly L was content to just let it play out because nothing they did would stop her fate if Kira wanted her dead as much as L hated to admit it. It was too late Kira had his ammo and had already fired the gun, they were just waiting for the bleeding to stop. However he hated listening to his team complain about his lack of compassion.

'Mogi, Ide. Go down to the interrogation level and await further instructions from me.'

The remaining team members stared at the screen waiting for the next move to be played. Ratio was sitting to L's right hanging onto every word and closely watching the woman's expression and behavioural changes.

Without warning the woman jumped up from her position and dug her nails frantically with force into her left arm, gouging a wound which bleed a steady crimson, dripping down her limp arm to a pool on the cell floor which grew steadily.

'Mogi, Ide! Quick. Restrain her' L communicated, obviously completely unfazed by the occurrence.

'Were still in the lift Ryuuzaki, what's going on?'

L ignored them in favour of watching the woman who had started to move again as the pool of blood around spread this appeared to have prompted her back into action. Completely ignoring the pain from her injury she used her left hand to reach for the blood. Coating her fingers she swiftly drew them across the floor in a quick frantic dance, further blood dripping down to act as a replenishing source of ink.

The room around L was deathly silent, a mix of horror and astonishment tainting the atmosphere, the only noise being the odd faint squish of liquid sliding over concert from the video feed.

Her message was quick, Ide and Mogi arrived at the level and quickly ran to her room. The shock of the scene clearly evident on both their faces upon entry of the room for a split second before they both jumped into action, quickly working to open the cell door.

Message finished, bloody ink smeared across to floor, Kira's victim once more stood facing the camera, her left arm a bloody mess and mild blood splatter every were else, oblivious to the noise of Mogi successfully clicking the door open she turned and bolted full pelt into the cells far wall. A sickening crunch echoed through the silent investigation room. Mogi and Ide were clearly shocked, Ide ventured over to the woman's body and stooped to check her dead pulse.

From the camera's view point the message was clearly readable, standing out clearly against the pale grey.

_Were will you go when the music stops?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Nadiala Shuai Write 'Were will you go when the music stops' after hearing the word apple or before death at 4:20 from head trauma._

After Ide checked the woman's pulse and verified her as decease, he and Mogi also turned their attention to the message. L picked up his phone.

'Don't clean the message up when you remove the body' he instructed.

'We are qualified agents Ryuuzaki, were not about to forget basic protocol just because we already know the murderer.' Ide replied a bit annoyed.

'Good'

L turned to the still silent room, the chief's mouth was hanging slightly agape and Matsuda looked green. Raito was watching the second news reporter who was sitting quietly in his cell unaware of the dramatic events that had just occurred so close to his immediate vicinity.

L lifted the phone back to his ear, 'Leave the body for now and stay on that floor.'

Raito turned at this and noticed L had taken note of his actions, before he could question L about what he thought the message meant a squeal was hear from Matsuda.

'His moving Ryuuzaki, the second prisoner. What do you thinks going to happen now?'

The man was stepping up and away from his chair like Nadiala had. L gripped the phone, ready to initiate action if it was needed. L was going out on a limb and assuming it would be.

'Get ready to run in Ide, Halijua is moving'

Shun took a deep breath, as he exhaled he started to sing.

_And now, the end is Near;  
And so I Face. The Final Curtain.  
My Friend, I'll say it clear,  
I'll state my case, of which i'm Certain._

L couldn't believe it, Kira was truly a child. He was making a mockery of life, there was no justice in it at all only a twisted mind. Kira had to be caught, he was sick and it would be a gross injustice to allow him to gain any real power in the world. L looked over to Ratio who was staring wide eyed with astonishment and what L assumed to be mild horror at the man as he sung his way through his death sentence, it didn't take a genies to know what was going to happen once the final word left his lips.

_Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew  
When I bit off more than I could chew.  
But through it all, when there was doubt,  
I ate it Up and spit it Out.  
I faced it all and I stood tall;  
And did it My Way._

Ryuk's sides were practically splitting from his laughter which was echoing loudly around the room for his ears only, it was brilliant!. He had heard the song from a movie Raito's sister had been watching, Raito could get boring to watch in between his insane outbursts which rivaled Ryuk's own. He hadn't been sure if a song name would work in the instructions which had made it all the better when the music had started. The guy's voice wasn't to bad either Ryuk thought.

_For what is a man, what has he got?  
If not Himself, then he has Naught.  
To say the things he truly Feels;  
And not the words of one who kneels._

As the song neared its conclusion the room around L tensed, Nadiala's death had been horrible, it was clear everyone was nervous about what Kira was going to do to this man.

'Ide, Mogi. Get in there and retrain him'

'Affirmative Ryuuzaki' came their reply as L watched them move towards the cell through the cameras.

_The record shows I took the blows –  
And did it My Way!_

As Shun reached the end of his performance Mogi and Ide entered the room, Shun stood still and silent looking at them opening the second door. As Mogi swung it open Shun rushed at him, barging past with surprising force.

'Permission to shoot Ryuuzaki!' Mogi yelled as he chased the man out of the cell room into the hall.

'Non fatal' came L's quick response.

Mogi quickly aimed and fired while the opportunity was there, the shoot rung through the empty hall and a scream of pain accompanied it as the bullet struck through Shun's left thigh, causing the man to fall with a solid crunch to the floor. Mogi and Ide ran up to him finding Shun attempting to crawl the rest of the way down the hall, destination to remain forever unreachable.

'Were do you want us to take him L?' Ide asked as Mogi restrained the reporter so he could safely carry him.

'Bring him up here, I doubt we will be able to save him anyway, I will call Watari for medical care.'

This instruction jolted the room back into life, as L made the call the Watari everyone except L and Raito drew their guns.

'So Ryuuzaki are we going to have any protection?' Raito questioned.

'We don't need it, even if Kira is controlling him, which I think it is safe to say he is, the man is still an unarmed injured untrained reporter who is also immensely out numbered. We have also just been given proof that Kira cannot make people do more that their own physical capabilities.' L answered

'….those are reasons but I don't believe they are yours. Are they?'

'This is not the time to be picky about my decisions because your stuck with them no matter how much you complain, so would you kindly focus on the situation?' L remarked

As Raito glared fiercely at L the elevator bell was heard, all heads and guns snapped to the door as in opened. L turned from the elevator video surveillance to the pair of detectives and their load.

'Get the pillows from the lounge and lie him on those, see if he can respond or talk.' L instructed.

Matsuda rushed to the seating area to retrieve the cushions and Mogi set the man down on the floor. Watari entered through the stairs and set down his medical equipment next to the bleeding man.

'His still breathing and appear conscious but we can't get a verbal response out of him Ryuuzaki' Ide reported.

Just as Matsuda brought the cushions over Shun started to gasp and twitch.

'Ryuuzaki I think his having a heart attack!' Matsuda exclaimed.

After checking the fluttering pulse Watari affirmed the claim, 'I'll try to jolt his heart but this is the work of Kira I don't expect it to work.'

Shun's eyes were wide, his head snapped back as he tried to gasp more air into his failing body. He was struggling with his restrained arms in an attempt to grasp his chest, the struggling became weaker and then stopped completely.

'His dead' Watari stated.

'Please remove him from the room' L muttered.

Ryuk bounced happily around the room, as the whole fiasco finally started to wind down he walked over to were L was seated, he had Ryuk's special version of 'My Way' playing on screen and the feed from the women reporters cell next to it were the message still stood out just as clearly against the pale floor. As The male human reached the last part of the song Ryuk reached down and torn a small piece of his notebook away in his skeletal fingers.

'Time to say hello L.' Ryuk grinned as he watched the song finish for the second time, he moved the paper close to L's oblivious face.

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU MORON!'

Ryuk whipped around and was meet with the sight of a truly furious Rem, she was seething hate in waves towards him, her eyes held a murderous glint in them. Ryuk had no doubt that if it was possible she would be stabbing him with the closest pointy object, which ironically was one of Misa's hair pins that was for some reason sitting on the desk Ryuk had backed into.

Having gotten over the momentary shock Rem had caused him Ryuk walked forward again returning her glare.

'I can do whatever the hell I want you stupid sack of bones'

'Didn't I make it clear enough last time?, you fuck up my plans and I will make it the goal of my existence to fuck up yours.'

'Rem, grow a spine. Look at yourself, your prepared to chuck away your existence for a particularly stupid mortal, have you even taken the time to question yourself why?' Ryuk hissed.

'Frankly Ryuk I doesn't matter if I have or not because for you it doesn't make a difference. I may have a weakness Ryuk but it has a expiry date, and if I'm still around after its up your going to wish you had let the boy kill me.'

'I still could, you know that, why are you trying to make me angry. Anyway why do you care so much?. Your right, she has an expiry date, and we both know it's a pretty short one. Why do you think a little extra time will make such a difference?'

'We don't appreciate time enough Ryuk, we don't need to, but they do and she can't do it for herself'

'If you are so concerned by the poor little mortals existence why did you give her the notebook to start with, life is short for them but you've single handedly fucked her afterlife up pretty well too.' Ryuk moved forward more the two death gods were standing about a meter apart, both still fuming.

'That is my own problem Ryuk, as is this. Now tell me what you think you were doing?'

Ryuk smirked, 'I was just making things more fun'

Rem turned away from Ryuk and looked over to the screen L was watching which was playing the surveillance footage of Shun's song again.

'What the hell is wrong with you Ryuk, what was the point of that even?' Rem questioned.

'Not everything fun needs a reason Rem, all I know is that has got to be the most fun I've ever had with my note, there reactions were so funny Rem!, you should of seen them. They were all "What is happening?, oh no!", it was brilliant. I'll do it again so you can see.'

'That's not going to be necessarily Ryuk, stop taunting them okay?'

'I make it a habit to not make promises I won't keep' Rem glared at him.

'What was your idea with showing yourself to L when I came in anyway?, that is by the way a you better not even think about it area'

Ryuk shrugged 'Got bored, figured it would be amusing. Made him fall out of his chair with simple messages wondered what he would do if something like me happened to him.'

'Look I will just have to put up with mild medaling but that goes to far, don't try that again.'

Ryuk sneered 'Using apples to blackmail me is going to get old pretty quick you know'

'I'm sure there are plenty of things about the whole Kira situation the king would love to hear about, he doesn't like you much does he Ryuk. That's a pity, he might just use this as an excuse to punish you, that would be a real shame wouldn't it?'

'You wouldn't take this to that mountain of lard, he would hate you managing to actually become involved with a human so much you would save it, it goes against our very existence and no matter how pissed off he is at me that is worse.'

'The difference is I care less about what happens to me, so remember that and you better stay in line.'

Rem gave Ryuk a final glare before leaving the room the way she had come. Ryuk sighed; she was such a spoil sport. He supposed he could still touch L but the moment was gone, he had wanted to do it when the guy had finished his song so it was a puzzle. Something old Raito would of found amusing as well.

'I guess I've rocked the boat enough for one day anywhere, I suppose I might as well see how good this place has been at worshipping Kira'

With that Ryuk left the investigation room as well, everyone in it completely oblivious to the other worldly aberrations which has just fought right in the middle of them.

_Shun Halijua Sing 'My Way' by Frank Sinatra at 4:25 Jump off building at 4:30._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After the intense events the whole team was shaken as they sat in the investigation room and attempted to review the tapes with L. There wasn't much progress, the mood was thick and morbid in the room. Watari had stayed in to watch the surveillance as well after the body had been removed.

'This is useless' sighed Raito, 'There is nothing more that's going to help us actually catch Kira on these tapes, we have learnt all we can for now Ryuuzaki, you should call it a day.'

L leveled his stony gaze to the boy. 'It will help us in the long run with this case.'

'Yes that's right, these murders have taught us a lot. But be serious Ryuuzaki, we have learnt all we can.'

Raito motioned around the room with his hand, 'The team is spent, were not going to learn anything new.'

'We have learnt a lot new Raito-kun, a lot' L turned to the team so they would also fully comprehend his analyze, it would help if he didn't have to re-explain it all.

'Well most importantly the murders of these reporters has proven that Kira has to kill a person to manipulate them, as shown by Halijua. He was clearly going to be forced into a dramatic death like his co-worker but when this was made impossible by his injuries he died of a heart attack as default.'

'It actually makes me curious about the experiments Kira undertook, the men found in strange circumstances. Were they half complete instructions that were testing the limits of Kira's power?' L pondered out loud.

'The deaths also have 100% proven that Kira can kill in ways other than heart attack' L added.

'This are both extremely helpful clues, it can be basically assured that Raito-kun and Amane-san are not currently under the control of Kira, unless the murder timeframe allowance is particularly large. There is no way to know that without the murder tool though and no evidence has pointed towards it being particularly big' Explanation complete L turned back around.

'You idiot' Raito huffed. 'I didn't claim that the information we had learnt was unimportant, just that everyone is tired and run out and were not going to learn anything new in this state.'

'Your so stubborn' Raito muttered.

L looked around the room, it was true that he had forgotten about how tired the team must be but now that he was focusing on something in his immediate presence he could easily tell how useless trying to bleed more work out of the team was at the moment. They were not as good at pushing themselves, L was sure the first hand death they had all witnessed didn't help. Matsuda was pale and he looked dazed, even Raito looked a bit off his peak. L resigned himself to the fact that there was a break looming in his future.

'Come on Ryuuzaki, even you look terrible' Raito added, hoping to beat down L's resolve.

L thought about it, Raito was right he knew, L's head ached a little still from his fall and in his mind explanations for the Kira attack were running around in rabid ever decreasing circles. He was hungry and remembered how just after the reporter's heart attack he had for some reason hallucinated that a fragment of white had been moving around in the air, ignoring gravity and aiming for his head.

Residing to the fact that rest was at hand he waved he hand at the team. 'You can go home now, rest and meet back here at 8am sharp tomorrow.'

The atmosphere in the room seemed to lighten, the task force members quickly gathered the belongings and exited the room offering brief goodbyes to L, Raito and Watari. Once every one had left L still made no move to leave his post. Raito glared at the detective.

'Ryuuzaki that rest is for us as well, like I said you obviously need some also, I'm not selfishly trying to force you to sleep just for my own benefit.'

'Sleep in your chair if you need to, I'm not finished yet' L replied.

'How about fuck you Ryuuzaki?' Raito heatedly replied

'Testy, maybe you should have some rest Raito-kun?'

'Seriously Ryuuzaki what the hell do you expect my reply to be after a direction like that?' came the response

L smirked 'I don't know, maybe a reply like a mature adult might make.'

Raito was seething. 'For Christ's sake Ryuuzaki, you're the one that's needs to mature. Your not even using this time productively, your just annoying me. You need to accept that maybe just maybe this Kira case is a little more out of our control than you anticipated, and allow your self some rest.'

Now it was L's turn to glare, 'I know I said it is unlikely that you or Amane-san are under Kira's direct control but that has still not cleared you completely.'

'Oh really, I thought it might of, you being such a logical person and all.'

'I am logical, most likely one of the most logical people you will find. You know that and that was a poor attempt at humor Raito-kun.'

'I'm surprised you can even detect humor as socially retarded as you act.' Raito spat back

'Raito-kun is doing a very poor job of convincing me to allow him to rest.'

From the back of the room they heard Watari clear his voice to remind the two of his presence. Having momentarily forgotten about the old man Raito was a little put of, he was not usually a very emotional person it was just something L brought out in him.

'Did you have something to say Watari?' L asked still obviously pissed off from the previous incident with Watari.

'I was just going to inform Ryuuzaki that you need more rest for you injury anyway, so your going to have to do what Yagami-san wants anyway'

L glared furiously 'I am not a child.'

Watari didn't immediately respond and simply looked L in the eyes. 'You need to return to optimum health to work best on this case, rest will do more good that bad.'

Ryuuzaki sighed and once more gave in 'Your right, the Kira case isn't going to wrap itself up while I'm sleeping.' L got up and headed for the door.

As he followed L out Raito turned to Watari 'Do I still need to wake him up?' he questioned in regards to the concussion.

'Every two hours should be fine' came the reply.

Their previous argument forgotten L and Raito walked along side each other towards their living space.

Raito had resolved that he would be better off not teasing L about the ordering around he was getting from Watari in order to preserve his both immediate and long term health. No matter how amusing he found it that arguably one of the most powerful men in the world was being ordered to bed for the second time in one day, and not for a fun reason either, as wrong as that thought was regarding Watari.

As the migrated down the hall towards the bedroom Raito heard a strange grumbling coming from his side. He glanced over to see L deep in thought as usual with what Raito could only assume was the man's stomach growling in protest at its resent neglect. Come to think about it he hadn't seen L eat once since they had been woken by Matsuda hours earlier, this was most likely an odd occurrence seen as L's eating pattern wasn't usually interrupted at all, even by sleep.

'Do you want to stop off in the kitchen' Raito asked.

Shaken out of his thoughts L looked up, seeing Raito gazing pointedly at his stomach along with the churning he had toned out he quickly realized the origins of Raito's inquiry.

'That's thoughtful of you.' He replied

Raito looked a little embarrassed 'If you don't eat anything it's going to keep me awake, plus you'll drag me to the kitchen once you are with it enough to realize.'

'That's most likely true' L stated

'…Yeah that's why I said it. Look what do you want, I'll make it for you.'

Slightly taken aback by Raito's offer L looked at the boy to determine how sincere he actually was. 'I guess pancakes would be nice' he offered.

'Okay, lets go' Raito turned and they headed towards the kitchen.

When they reached there destination Raito started to look through the cupboards, finding a shake and bake pancake bottle he set about setting up the frying pan and additional ingredients.

L smiled at the bottle. 'That's cheating you know Raito-kun.'

'I don't see you complaining' came the reply.

'Why did you offer to cook for me anyway Raito-kun?' L asked.

'I figured you might appreciate it, I find it a little unsettling that you've been so carried away with every thing that you forgot to eat. As repulsive as some of you habits are. Plus I'm fairly certain you don't want to ask Watari for anything right now, am I right?'

L glared at the thought, 'Your right there.'

Raito laughed. 'I had assumed so, now be quite and just appreciate me doing something nice for you.'

'Fine' L replied before perching in his signature crouch on top of one of the kitchens stools, leaving enough chain for Raito to work.

L ate the pancakes as Raito cooked them, pouring maple syrup over them and slicing them into thin slivers before delicately eating them piece by piece. As he finished the last one he looked expectantly over at Raito, about to ask if there were any more he stopped himself to look at the boy. He was obviously dead on his feet, he was leaning against the fridge gazing with stooping eyes towards their bedroom, his eyes looked slightly bruised even and while he had no regard for him own appearance and sleep deprived look Raito was different. L had put him through enough, he should really make an effort to be nicer.

L dropped his cutlery to his plate, jerking Raito out of his day dreaming, 'I'm finished, we can go now.'

'Aren't you going to say "Thank you"' Raito questioned as he took the plate and put it in the sink. He turned in time to see L stick his tongue out at him.

Raito laughed, 'You really are childish sometimes' he stated as they headed towards their room again.

As they finally entered the bedroom time seemed to blur a little for Raito, they both quickly prepared themselves for bed and got in. Raito thought it was cruelly ironic that after the hectic events of the last long hours he was stuck once more in bed setting the accursed alarm clock, at least he got two hour intervals this time he thought.

'Good night Raito-kun, thanks for the pancakes.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

L awoke to a dark room, the warmth to his side indicated that Raito was still sleeping soundly. He glanced at the clock on the stand. It was only 2am.

L tried to settle back down but it was clear that sleep wasn't going to come.

He lay back on the bed again anyway, it had been an intense day for the investigation team, there was so much that had been brought to their attention but none of it actually helped with narrowing down the search. It had broadened it even.

L sighed, everyone knew they were going to be in danger working on the investigation but it had become clear that it was a lot more dangerous than before. Or had it always been so dangerous?, either way Kira was not messing around anymore that was for sure.

Kira was so close to him. L could feel it, he was ready to give his life for the case and had been since he had taken the team aboard but the team had not taken enough consideration about the serious threat of death before agreeing.

And with all these thoughts floating around his head as he lay next to his suspect, he knew that if anything happened to Raito or any of the team it would be largely his fault. He was the one putting them in such direct danger just so he could save time, the case was at a point were he could handle the information by himself if needed.

Making his mind up L's mind turned to a different problem, what was he going to do with Raito. L knew that Raito was not Kira and the probability that the boy had ever been Kira had dropped below 1%, the remaining doubt being solely based on Raito's personality, his own previous conviction of Raito's guilt and Raito's proximity to the case.

Yet he didn't want to unclasp the handcuffs, and it wasn't because of how it would solidify how he had been wrong. The boy was smart, not as smart as L himself of course, but still. L's current heirs were good, and in time would be the best, but the key word was still 'in time'. None were close to ready. But Raito he was balanced in his skills, L felt that the only thing Raito really needed was some proper exposure to the real world.

Not that L was looking to replace his heirs; they would be ready with time of course. But still, L had become used to the company. When the Kira case had begun he didn't think it would be over quickly or be simple to solve but even with these views it had exceeded his expectations, and having Raito cuffed to him had not helped, but as time went by L had found himself….well, not hating it.

He even got the feeling that maybe just maybe, Raito didn't hate it either.

L was shaken out of his thoughts when the alarm clock went off again.

Raito groaned as the alarm clock went off again. He quickly turned it off and reset it.

He turned over to face L, looking at the opposite side of the bed in the darkness of the room Raito could see L's eyes staring at him.

'Would you quit staring at me?, and before you "ask", we are not going back to work'

'Would you turn the alarm off Raito-kun, I'm not going to sleep more.'

Slightly taken aback Raito turned back to the clock and happily disabled the alarm.

Raito turned back to L 'You really should try and get more sleep Ryuuzaki'

There was no reply.

'Fine then, just ignore me' and with that Raito got ready to fall back to sleep.

'…Raito-kun?'

Raito sighed, 'What Ryuuzaki?'

'Do you like me?' L answered.

'Ok course, you're my friend' Raito replied.

'…I'm glad' L whispered before going back to his own thoughts again.

Raito frowned, L was getting weirder by the day. He supposed it was to be expected, everyone was stressed and L had the world watching him.

Sighing he settled down again and mentally prepared himself for the long day to come.

'You're all fired.' L casually announced as the team joined him and Raito the next morning.

'What!' Aizwa shouted.

'I no longer need a team to conduct the Kira investigation, having you all here is placing strain on other areas of the Japanese police force' L looked around the room at the shocked faces.

'But just yesterday…..so much has happened L!' Mr. Yagami stated.

'It is not information that requires a team Mr. Yagami, and remember my Alias.' L casually stated

L glanced at Raito to see how he had reacted to the information. Not well. He was being death glared by his counterpart.

The chief followed L's line of sight, 'What about Raito?' he asked.

'I would prefer if Raito would remain here and help me further, his insights have saved me time.'

'Do you still suspect him?'

L paused, '…..suspicion has been practically 100% eliminated from both Amane and Raito-kun being Kira.'

'Well good. If Raito wants to stay he can of course, but I demand the handcuffs be removed' Yagami replied.

'The handcuffs are for his own protection' L stated.

'I don't believe the amount of danger, or protection you being attached to him provides is worth the complete lack of privacy on my sons part.'

L doubted it was going to be easy to come out on top of this argument, 'The cuffs will remain Mr. Yagami'

'What do you think Raito?' fumed an angry looking Yagami.

Raito seemed surprised by the sudden turn of events, 'I am not particularly happy about the cuffs, But I do want to continue to help Ryuuzaki on the case so I will submit. What about Misa?'

'You're considerate to think of her Raito-kun. I still want her to be monitored and allowing her out without a guard would be foolish. Her conditions remain the same.'

Frowning Raito replied, 'We are both innocent, your going to have to let us go in the end.'

'Yes, the end of the Kira case.'

Raito decided that ignoring L would be best.

L returned his attention back to the room, the task force members had set about gathering there belongings after getting over the initial shock and the room was starting to look a little barer already.

As the boxes stacked up next to the door L returned to his work.

Matsuda cleared his throat behind L, L turned.

'Ryuuzaki, it has been an honor meeting and working for you. If you ever need help with a case I will be ready to assist you. Good luck with this investigation and I hope to see Kira's capture on the news any day now.' And with that Matsuda bowed and left the room.

'Wow' L heard Raito mutter from his side.

None of the other members felt they needed to make such a display of devotion to the detective and simply bowed in politeness before leaving the still room.

'Well now you've gotten rid of them mind telling me why' Raito said.

L looked over at Raito, he wanted answers 'We didn't need them.'

'Look Ryuuzaki even though that may be true it's not your reasoning, if it was you wouldn't of gotten rid of them today…a day when their help could of actually helped.'

The truth then L thought, 'This case has become dangerous Raito.'

'It was always dangerous' Raito returned

'There is no need for them anyway, this case has lost all direction.'

Raito sighed, 'You better not be getting depressed about this, were dealing with a supernatural killer. And I know you refuse to consider Kira is a God but really I don't think his human anymore.'

'…what if I am depressed?' L pondered out loud

Raito glared at him, 'You better be joking you jerk, its stupid to be depressed because you haven't  
"won", you need to accept that you can't win everything and losing doesn't make you "bad"'

'Am I to understand that you just brought the complexity of this case down to "good" and "bad"?' L sniggered

'Arg! You are impossible!' Raito swiftly stood and moved towards the door.

'Were are you going Raito-kun?' L questioned

'None of your god damn business' Raito said giving the chain a tug and lifting L to his feet

'Speaking of which…why can't this come off?, we both know its pointless'

'Raito just wants to get away from me?' L questioned

'You know what Ryuuzaki, one day someone's going to get so feed up with your games their going to kill you'

'Is that a threat Raito-kun?'

Raito glared at L 'I'm still deciding'

'How about a compromise?' asked L

'A compromise' asked Raito looking mildly hopeful.

'I will allow you a 10 minute break, under surveillance.'

'10 minutes, you might as well not even bother.'

'Fine, as you wish Raito'

'No!, wait Ryuuzaki. I'll take anything I can get you know that.'

'Okay' L reached into his hair and pulled out a smallish chunk, Raito looked on in curiosity. After tinkering with the chunk L produced a slightly furry key which he promptly used to unlock the cuffs.

'Were does Raito intend to spend his freedom?' asked L

'Can I get some fresh air?'

'Sure, just open a window.'

Raito glared at him 'Outside if possible.'

'I cannot allow that Raito, you know that.'

Raito sighed 'What about the roof?, just for a while.'

L thought for a moment 'Okay Raito, I will be watching.'

Raito turned towards the door again and started to leave, L walking slowly behind

Both boys rubbed their wrists to get rid of the dull pain.

'Are you not going to say thanks?' L asked

Raito didn't even bother replying, he turned and headed straight for the elevator.

L followed.

'My God Ryuuzaki!, leave me in peace for once!' Raito exclaimed

'Look Ryuuzaki I need some space. I'm not going to leave, but please just give me a break.' Raito pleaded

L didn't reply, he just turned back into the main investigation room.

Raito sighed and got into the elevator. To the roof, L didn't go outside if he could help it, Raito missed the wind.

When Raito finally opened the door to the buildings roof he stormed over the last steps and into the steady blast of chilly wind.

L was infuriating!, the detective lived to annoy Raito it appeared, it was like the mans only source of enjoyment or something. Raito was getting so sick of it, he liked L he really did but it was hard to put aside the faults when they were shoved in your face.

Raito started to pace.

Ryuk watched.

Pacing up to the wall were the roofs door was situated Raito kicked the hard surface. It felt good, he kicking again and again harder, the dull throb from his toes feeling more satisfying that painful.

Raito raised his fists and delivered a controlled punch something that would serve its purpose but not cause him to have to explain bruises. His knuckles fell against the wall and slipped causing his wrist to be smashed, and more importantly his watch.

It scrapped against the wall and snapped off, falling to the floor were it hit hard and sprung open.

Raito crouched down, his watch was damaged but not beyond repair, it was a birthday present it was supposed to open. What he couldn't understand was the piece of completely blank paper clipped inside the watch's secret compartment, along with a single thin needle.

Raito picked up the watch and pocketed it after taking out the slip of paper. He stood turned around and promptly yelled.

Standing on the roof, looking at him with an insane look on its face was a..Monster. It was laughing.

'Who are you?' Raito asked after regaining himself

'Ryuk' the thing replied

'Um, why are you here?'

Ryuk pondered his answer, Rem couldn't get to pissed this wasn't his doing. 'Waiting for Kira'

Raito gasped, 'What do you know of Kira? Wait, are you a Shinagami?'

Ryuk smiled, the most horrifying toothy smile Raito had even seen. 'Yeah I'm a Shinagami, and about Kira. Well your Kira Raito'

This monster, this Shinagami was insane. 'If I'm Kira how do I kill?'

Ryuk laughed manically, 'Why with this' Ryuk reached down and unclasped his own Death Note and waved it at Raito.

'Wanna see?' He asked

Raito was extremely unsettled by the entire situation, he should get L. 'No', Raito turned to leave.

'Oh you don't have a choice' Ryuk said still smiling, and with that he tore out a single page and dumped the rest of the book onto Raito's retreating head.

A scream filled the air and Raito dropped to the ground, Kira stood up.

'Hey Raito' Ryuk said still laughing

'Hello Ryuk.' Kira replied


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kira looked around the roof top, gathering his bearing. It was late afternoon and the chilly wind was picking up, blowing storm clouds up from the coast.

He returned his attention to the grinning Shinagami.

'Why are you here Ryuk?, I thought I told you to stay away.' Kira questioned

'You really think you can boss me around Raito?, I've told you from the start I'm not on your side and I wouldn't be able to watch the fun as well from back home.'

Kira frowned, 'What "fun" Ryuk?'

Ryuk started to laugh again.

'Shut up Ryuk and tell me!' Kira shouted starting to get seriously annoyed at the evasive Death God.

'Oh nothing….just you getting along with L….and Rem fucking up your shit.'

'What..' Kira seethed.

'Haven't you wondered about the recent killings?'

'That was Rem?' Kira asked, only now thinking about the strange murders.

'Well kinda…some were me' Ryuk announced with glee

'Arg!, you idiot Ryuk' the Shinagami was so annoyingly impulsive.

'I wanted to thank you for showing me more interesting ways to use the notebook.'

Kira ignored Ryuk's last sentence, 'So do you mean to tell me that there is no human third Kira Ryuk?'

'Well obviously, your not a very good genius Raito' Ryuk replied

'Well why the fuck isn't there!' Kira demanded.

'Raito your not a God, get a grip. Did you really think Rem was that stupid?' Ryuk laughed 'Your not going to be getting another chance with Misa'

Kira glared at Ryuk, 'I thought you were unbiased of sides in this Ryuk?'

'I still kinda am….but seriously why would I side with you?, this is just as amusing and you unlike Rem are not going to be around for long enough to sell me out to the Shinagami king. I gave you your memories back, that has to count for something.'

Kira looked down at the notebook clasped in his hand, 'Yes Ryuk, thank you for that, all is not lost it seems.'

'Ah I wouldn't say that exactly Raito.'

Kira narrowed his eyes at the Shinagami, 'What do you mean?'

'Well Rem does hate you…a lot, I would give me the notebook back if I was you. Now that I think about it I wouldn't mind it back myself, and you did show me that ripping out a piece would work just as well.' Ryuk displayed to Kira the page he had ripped from the book.

'Are you threatening me Ryuk?'

'Why of course Raito' Ryuk replied 'Your doing your creepy face Raito' he continued

'..If I give up the memories again that's the end of your fun Ryuk'

'I think not, you've taught me some new tricks to keep me happy, and I have to say I'm impressed with Kira's followers. They have left so many apples!' Ryuk finished with glee.

'I think your bluffing Ryuk, you wouldn't care about waiting till I die to get your book back.'

Ryuk considered what Kira had said, 'Yeah that's true, you never get boring. But I wasn't kidding about Rem.'

'That's okay, we will just have to keep her oblivious to my possession of the notebook.'

'..I suppose'

'Were has Rem been haunting anyway Ryuk?' Kira asked

'Misa's room and the roof mainly…..surprised she's not here now actually'

A brief silence filled the air and ended abruptly as the ghostly form of Rem drifted out from behind the roofs satellite dish.

'Oh I'm here.' Rem muttered ignoring Ryuk in favor of glaring at Kira

'So Kira I see your back' she spat

Rem glanced at Ryuk 'You better not have anything to do with this Ryuk'

Ryuk laughed, 'So what if I do' he questioned

Rem ignored him and turned her attention back to the boy and saw the notebook in his hand, 'Well that's going to change, give me that book Kira.'

'Or what?' Kira asked

'Or I kill you and take it from your cold dead fingers' Rem replied a smile on her face.

Ryuk narrowed his bug eyes on Rem, 'Your not taking my notebook, and maybe I want the boy to have it?'

'Nonsense Ryuk, you just want to piss me off. Now Kira give up the book'

Ryuk glared at her before moving over to Kira's side, 'Give that human lover my notebook and I will kill you Raito.'

'Human lover is it now Ryuk, how imaginative of you. The book please Kira.'

'Could you two sort this out without my life being involved by any chance!' Kira shouted, well and truly over the Shinagami's

Ream and Ryuk looked at each other and smiled, 'No' they said in union.

Kira groaned, 'I'll be over here then' he stated before walking as far away from the still arguing Shinagami's as he could.

He didn't have a lot of options left, in fact there wasn't a single thing he could think of which would allow him to keep the notebook without his death…..likely an interesting one if it was Ryuk he decided to go against.

But then again if he gave in to the temperamental Gods Kira knew Rem would never let another notebook come anywhere near him, his ideals had become lost in a sea of bullshit and mind games. Even if he managed to keep a Death note there was no way to get L's name unless he did the eye deal, if Ryuk would even still do it. Rem might it would probably fulfill some sort of sick eye for an eye fixation he suspected she had in regards to Misa.

If he wanted to delve even deeper he could bring up the current situation with L, worlds greatest detective, the one and only Ryuuzaki. The man had to be the most annoying, temperamental…weird person he had ever meet…but for some reason Kira knew he hadn't hated him….he had even maybe liked the man. There was something about L, he was an equal. A temperamental, possible insane equal, and as Kira stood on the roof overlooking his home he understood that without his ideals running through his mind he did in fact consider L a friend.

Kira couldn't describe the feeling that the realization running through him gave him, it was a cold chill that could be disgust or simply shock. Why would Kira consider his most hated rival his closest friend and an equal, giving up his memories had been a bad idea, but he couldn't go back.

Kira looked up at the sky as the heavens opened and cold drops started to hit his face with increasing intensity, quickly soaking through his thin work shirt and running down his ankles to the souls of his shoes. He didn't mind, the sensation distracted him from everything, the still arguing Shinagami faded into the white noise and the sound of water hitting the earth stilled his thoughts. Kira gazed down at the city once more, now with his blissfully blank mind and watched the world turn grey.

L sighed and leaned back in his chair, he couldn't concentrate. Raito had been due back minutes ago. L knew he was safe, he had the monitors turned to the roof surveillance, Raito was standing near the edge of the building looking down at the city. He had seemed very agitated for a while kicking walls and arguing with himself, but now he looked calm and this had L a little worried.

It was perfectly understandable that he had been gone longer than specified, L had no illusions that he was bearable to be around, he certainly didn't make any effort to be bearable. But the fact remained that L reading the same page of information for a while now and he just wasn't taking it in.

Out the rooms side window L watched a steady stream of rain begin to pelt down on the city, creating a dull rhyme and setting a dreary mood. L smiled, at least this meant Raito would be back soon. He glanced at the monitor, Raito wasn't moving. Why was Raito just staying outside standing in the rain L wondered. He watched for a while and Raito still remained by the railing standing like a statue. Then something happened, L stood up, L decided to be impulsive.

He quickly left his unfinished work and headed swiftly for the roof and Raito, he reached the ajar door and pushed it open to gaze out over the roof from his protected position. Through the rain L saw Raito still at the far side of the roof looking out over the city and seemingly ignoring the rain all around him.

'Raito!' L shouted, but his voice was stolen quickly by the wind.

He sighed and carefully walked over to Raito hands doing their best to protect him.

'Raito!' He said as he got closer to the buildings edge were the boy was standing.

Kira was jolted out of his trance like state when from behind him he heard his name being shouted.

He slowly turned, transferring the notebook to his back to hide it from his visitors sight.

Ryuk and Rem were standing over near the door still but seemed to of stopped their 'discussion' in favor of new events, as he glanced at them they began to drift over to get a better idea of what was happening.

He quickly focused on L, his rival, his friend.

'Why are you Still out here Raito-kun' L questioned curiously

'I was thinking' Kira replied

L looked at him strangely through his saturated mess of hair 'Why haven't you gotten under cover Ratio-kun?, its been raining like this for a while now.'

Kira wasn't sure why the rain had captivated him so much, '….yeah' he replied

L still looked puzzled, Kira supposed the detective was used to him being logical not idiotic.

'Well can we go inside now?, I do not enjoy being wet' L stated looking over the city.

Raito swept his eyes over the grey city below him one last time before looking over at the two Shinagami who were watching him intently, he turned his gaze to L and smiled briefly, there really was never much of a choice to be made anyway.

'Sure Ryuuzaki, whatever you want' and with that Kira let go of the wet notebook and felt it drop. The two gods saw the movement and both quickly flew after the rapidly descending book.

Both now unaware of the Shinagami they quickly exited the roof and left the rain behind.

Both men were soaked to the bone, they returned to their living area immediately to get dry. When they reached the room Raito headed straight for the heater and turned it on to full heat before promptly sitting in front of it on the carpet in his still wet cloths.

L smiled, 'You act as though this isn't completely your own fault'

Raito groaned 'Just shut up Ryuuzaki, I'm cold'

L could see Raito shivering as his cloths dripped water onto the previously dry carpet. 'Your getting the carpet wet you know Raito' L pointed out before heading for his bedroom.

Raito glanced down at the wet puddle he had created, the heater was quickly allowing him to regain feeling in his face and his hair had stopped causing cold drops of water to run down his spine but the wet cloths had to go.

L returned in new dry cloths with a towel, some of Raito's cloths and the hand cuffs.

Raito remained silent as L fastened the cuff back onto his wrist, then nodded in thanks as L past him the towel.

'Now stop getting my carpet wet and change' L said smirking slightly at Raito

'Fine you jerk', Raito stood up staying next to the heater and peeled off his wet shirt and pants and quickly pulled on the dry clothes. He rubbed the towel through his hair and sat back down a little further away from the heater to avoid the wet patch he had made.

'You going to make use of this heater with me Ryuuzaki?' Raito questioned

'I suppose' L answered before sitting down at Raito's side

Raito glanced over at the detective, 'You didn't even bother to dry your hair L, its going to wet your shirt'

L shrugged

'..here' Raito reached up with the towel and rubbed it through L's dripping hair.

'Thank you Raito-kun' L said without moving his eyes from the heater

Raito threw the towel over to where his wet clothes were piled, he wasn't sure why he had been so captivated by the rain, the silence. His visit to the roof seemed like a blur, he knew he had been thinking but he couldn't even recall what about. Apart from L, he really did like the detective. Raito liked to imagine that maybe when the case was over L would consider hiring Raito, it would be a more eventful career than one in the Japanese police force, Raito had no doubt that his farther would keep him away from any real work for a long time, past when Raito was trained and ready certainly. It was going to be a chore.

His body had regained its normal temperature, Raito leaned back against the couch which was behind him and relaxed in the toasty heat. Raito smiled as he looked over to L who was crouched in his typical position on the carpet, his mood had turned from cold and pissed to warm and airy, quiet a change really he thought as he head slumped to the side and he drifted of to sleep.

_I'm Pretty much speed spell checking this as I post it all up…so I apologize. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Raito woke slowly, the floor beneath him was hard and his back ached.

groaning he sat up

'you should of slept in a bed if you wanted to have comfort' muttered L from somewhere behind him.

Raito narrowed his eye and tried to whip his head around to glare and the ill timed comment but the stress caused his neck to crack painfully.

'What were you thinking about up there?' L asked curiously

'Just shut it'. Raito was not in the mood to start one of L's little questionnaire sessions.

'So rude'

Raito sighed, it was going to be a long day.

'Just give it to me you psycho!' Ryuk yelled, having missed out on catching the notebook before Rem.

They had been hovering somewhere between the roof of L's building and the street for a fair time, yelling pointless threats back and forth at each other. They were at a stalemate on the whole thing really. Neither had that much to blackmail with, but they both had something.

'Why the hell should I! You've got Nothing to trade for it, Just go home you stupid twit' Rem shook her head, 'Stick to what you know.'

'I don't have to do anything you maternal freak of nature. How could you possibly force me to leave may I ask? I think I might just stay right fucking here!'

Rem considered trying to bite Ryuk's head off but she was against pointless motions like most of her race, so turned to leave finally. Death note in hand.

'I could pay your dear sweet Misa a visit you know, what the hell's stopping me?'

Rem turned, 'So your going to try and blackmail me now are you? What the hell is your problem. Why cant you just accept that your stupid prank is over and find someone else to annoy?'

'That's what I'm trying to do' Ryuk smiled 'Misa is someone else'

'That's NOT What I Meant!' Rem shouted

'Why do you always take everything so seriously Rem, grown a sense of humor already. And give me my note back.'

'So your going to try and get me to grow a sense of humor by undoing all my work to protect Misa, that's fucking fool proof. Doesn't sound like a recipe to get your head torn off by me at all.'

'Oh please' Ryuk replied 'Could we stop with the impossible death threats.'

'Not today, I'm finding it hard to not want to try and kill you. No matter how fritilious.'

Ryuk laughed 'So you do know how to do things just for the fun of it.'

Rem frowned. 'Why do you think I even bothered to bring Misa the notebook?, I was just as bored as you.'

'I suppose that makes sense, you wouldn't do something as Stupid as fall in love unless you were craving some variety in your existence.'

Rem sighed 'I think the reason I let myself get so involved was because I was just so ready to accept any change, death would be different at least.'

'Fascinating, never thought I would get to meet a suicidal Death God.'

Rem glared at him.

'What is your fantastic grand plan anyway, sure Raito isn't going to be able to fuck you over anymore but I don't see any reason why L would reframe from arresting Misa…..even if It may be for a far lesser charge.'

Rem sighed, the fool was right.

'I don't know Ryuk…..'

It seemed that Rem had decided to settle down at last. Ryuk thought for a minute, he hadn't really been that invested in the argument, he just liked to argue. He knew were Kira had buried the other two note books anyway, he could just go get them.

'Why can't you just kill them all and move on Rem. This has gone on for long enough'

Rem had thought the same thing herself of course, the only reason she had decided against that vein of thought was because such a rash slaughter would have unpredictable results on Misa's future and mental health.

Really after investing so much in the mortal girl she just wasn't prepared to chuck it away on a whim when there was likely a much better solution.

'There has to be an easier way Ryuk, we are Gods. We have the power here and I am apparently incapable of protecting one little mortal girl. It is completely unacceptable.'

'Can't you just have a go at not caring anymore? its easy, just act like a real Shinagami for once.'

Ryuk smirked 'I really don't understand how this whole mess is so hard for you to understand.'

Rem didn't bother to respond, she had already gone over this and she had decided that yes she was being a pathetic excuse for a Shinagami. But her decision still stood, she was not going to chuck something this wonderful and new and different from the usual monotone of her existence away.

'Can't you just blackmail them or something?' Ryuk asked

'I don't know Ryuk, I need to think. Raito is out of the picture but L…..Any plan would probably involve me showing myself, I'm sure that would go a long way in proving Misa innocent. But then again that would involve showing L that the death note is a solid tangible object that a human could use.'

'Rem you are a fucking idiot. I'm caught between wanting to help you to but you out of your misery and wanting to just let you never figure it out for yourself.'

'What the hell are you implying Ryuk?'

'I thought that was quite obvious, that you are a fucking idiot…..it wasn't so much implied and clearly stated.'

'Spit it up you useless lump'

'Rem has this whole business with Rem made you forget what you are? You are a fucking Shinagami, if you pop up down there and say "Hi I'm Satan." Those dimwitted humans will run and scream and believe you without question.'

'But what if they don't Ryuk, I only get one surprise attack'

'Why is this so hard for you? Just make them believe you, tell them whatever you want them to believe and tell them that if they touch they Death note they'll die or something.'

Rem got a thoughtful look on her face, he was right lying was easy and what reason would they have not to believe her.

'What reason should I give for showing myself to them?'

And with that the two settled down to brainstorm their plan and iron out the many kinks.

L stared at the computer screen, thourly absorbed in another dead end, but forced to cross check every tiny detail just to be sure.

Raito was next to him trying to do the same thing but L could see the glazed over look in the boys eye and he was quite certain that any text Raito was reading was not being absorbed even in the slightest.

L leaned back and popped another sweet into his mouth.

As he looked back at the screen a dark shadow fell over him from behind.

He turned.

White loomed above him, a surreal winged monster looked down upon him. Its yellow eyes glowed as it stared and what looked like bones pocked out all over the creature strange body at odd angles.

L took this all in in the split second before the terror overtook him, a scream tried to tear past his frozen lips but came out as more of a strangled gasping noise, at the same time he frantically pushed himself and his chair as far away from the..thing and he could.

L meet a barrier as the chain pulled taught, and as Raito looked up to tell him off the creature reached out and placed its finger on the back of the boys neck.

Raito it seemed had no trouble screaming as he saw the object of L's terror.

Distracted momentarily he watched as emotions flitted across the boys face. Fear was there, terror, shock, confusion, pain, anger?

The monster let go of Raito and turned its eyes back to L. The expression that crossed the things face could only be some sort of twisted form of enjoyment.

'Hello Lawlet' it spoke in a dangerous haunting voice.

L and Raito both gasped, L thought he saw Raito quickly glance at him before focusing on the terror before them again.

'I am Rem. I am Death.' It uttered.

L took a shaky breathe and continued to stare wide eyed ahead.

'But Lawlet' it said in the same imposing voice 'Don't worry, I am not your death. Not today.'

It didn't say anything more, it just stared at L as if looking for a response.

He gulped 'Why are you here? What the hell are you?' he said at a quite whispered.

'I am Rem. I am Death. And I am what many humans are calling their God.'

'Kira?'

'Yes Lawlet, Kira.'

L flinched at the use of his real name

'I am here because it pleases me mortal. I'm the victor of this glorious game, I simply wished to inform you so you could feel crushing defeat and move on with your tiny pointless little life.'

'All this is just a game to you?' a quiet voice asked from across the room.

'Ah Raito, you must always judge mustn't you, will nothing break you of that awfully harmful habit of yours?'

Raito remained silent, he looking startled at the familiarity in which Rem the monster had spoken to him in.

'You know him?' L questions, his curiosity piped

'Of course'

It had now been a few minutes and the shock of Rems appearance was losing its edge of terror. The monster had made no move to harm either L or Raito and it appeared to be content to simply hover over them (L had noticed this as the initial shock had lessened and he was able to take a better look at Rem) and gloat.

L's quick mind analyzed the situation and his curiosity and thirst for knowledge quickly won out over his fear.

'How?' questioned L in a much more steady voice

Rem smiled 'Well Lawlet, you were right. His Kira, I'm Kira, Ryuk is Kira, So many different Kira's.'

'What!' Raito shouted.

L looking to Rem hoping she would elaborate for him.

'You see, it's just so hard to make any sort of assumption when your given something as big as this, you don't have a single scrap of evidence. You simply have to go off what you are given to work with, don't you Lawlet' Rem chuckled 'You have to go off what I have, by my volition decided to give you.'

Rem reached down and unfastened something from its strange garment.

L stared as Rem raised and opened an innocent looking black notebook

Yellow eyes looked at him, he saw that Rem was holding a strange black pointed stick and had it poised above a ordinary looking blank page.

'Well' Rem whispered 'What shall I write?'

L gulped, he didn't understand exactly why, but he thought it was probably the right response judging from the look Rem was giving him.

'I could make you do anything you know. Even things you can't do, like just decide to stop breathing'

'Dear Raito on the other hand, I've already played with him' Rem said, glancing at Raito once more. He had gone pale ever since Rem had plain out told him he was Kira.

'You made him do it?' L questioned

'Well that depends on what you mean by "it". If you mean murdering thousands of people…..well no I guess he didn't do that.'

Raito let out a sign of relief from beside L.

'But' asked L, hoping Rem would stop dragging its answers out so painfully.

'Well I suppose I just didn't think it would be as fun if it was impossible for anyone to ever catch me no matter what. I wanted this to be traceable to a human, not easily traceable but possible, wanted to see if anyone would manage it, wanted something to watch.'

'You did get very close L, I am a little impressed by you. I don't blame you of course for not being able to win, how could of you? '

'What gives you the right to do that to someone' Raito asked in a dangerous voice.

'Me Raito, I give myself the right to do that to someone. And your just going to have to accept that because there is nothing you can ever do about it.'

Rem continued on without missing a beat 'And what I find very enjoyable is how the things I did to make it seem like a human crime are the things you used to convince yourself that a God could not of done it.'

'Your right Rem, it never occurred to me that a "God" would be all those things that Kira is. You should be very proud.'

'Oh I am little Lawlet'

'What about Misa?, were you impatient with how long it was taking us to find your Raito? did you use her to speed things along?'

Rem took a while to reply to that.

'Poor little defenseless Misa… not my problem.'

L narrowed his eyes, thinking back through their conversation.

'Rem who's problem was she?, who is "Ryuk".'

'Oh, you remembered. Smart little Lawlet.' Rem smiled 'Its true, Misa was a pretty dumb alternative to dear Raito here. Unless you put down very exact instructions they tend to come up with their own methods, it would seem Raito is just a naturally sneaky little criminal.

Ryuk didn't see fit to show himself, I believe he gained enough enjoyment with his pointless little pranks and so didn't feel the need to gloat. I however enjoy a good gloat.'

'Why are you doing this, what enjoyment could it possibly provide?' asked L in a hollow voice.

'Your not immortal Lawlet, you do not understand, and you never will.'

'If you have "Won" does that mean you will leave' asked Raito hopefully.

'Don't you wish you knew.'

Rem turned 'Ryuk do you have anything to add?'

L and Raito looked around the empty room in surprise.

'He says, Thanks for the apples.' Rem said with a look of mild disgust, before turning and flying away through the ceiling.

The room was still as L and Raito sat staring at the spot were Rem had disappeared, the whole incident had been almost beyond belief. L wondered mildly whether Rem would show up on the security tape, or whether a very confused Watari had just watched a video of L and Raito having a conversation with thin air.

'I think I'm going to hurl' whispered a distressed looking Raito as he reached for the bin at his feet and promptly threw up into it.

L welcomed the interruption from his scrambled thoughts. He reach down to his mini fridge and retrieved the ice bucket, wordlessly passing it to Raito who was leaning back in his chair with his eyes partiality shut still looking rather green.

'Thanks' he said quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

'Yes I really didn't know what to think. But I concluded that either whatever was going on was safe or alternatively, it was incredible unsafe but there was nothing I could do to help.'

'Okay, thank you Watari. That will be all.' Watari nodded and left the room. L had been right in concluding that the surveillance would likely not have caught the strange happenings that had gone on in the investigation room just under an hour ago.

There was a slight upside, it was possible for himself and Raito to re watch the bizarre conversation which had taken part with Rem the God of Death. Of course this only helped curiosity wise, evidence wise it was just a very strange video of L and Raito being thourly terrified by thin air, and then Raito throwing up into a bin.

Not very helpful toward any sort of a case at all. Not that L was under any illusions that there was much of a case anymore. L was a resourceful man but he knew that he could not win against an opponent which had quite confidently told him it was impossible for him to win, not in a cocky manner (though Rem had been cocky as well) but in a true, gloating I'm a fucking God its impossible to win kind of a way. L was under no illusion that Rem may have been lying, it had appeared out of thin air, addressed him by his name, waved what L could only assume was the most dangerous item in existence at him and calmly told him he was a tiny insignificant speck in its existence before exiting stage through the ceiling.

Even if there was a way to kill whatever it had been, L knew there was no way he would ever find it before Rem killed him easy as you please with a flick of its wrist and not a second glance.

'Me and Misa are free now right?' questioned Raito, snapping L out of his thoughts.

L sighed 'I think this is over for all of us now Raito.'

'That was really something else, wasn't it.' Raito appeared to still be in quite a bit of shock from the whole incident. L couldn't really say he blamed him, L was having a hard enough time just from his bone crushing defeat by a supernatural being. Raito had been put under some sort of mind control and forced to dance like a puppet before having his memory wiped clean and being prosecuted for a huge pile of things he knew he hadn't done.

Not that L felt guilty about the last part, Raito had done those things, L had been right to imprison him and Amane.

'I certainly feel that this whole incident is going to change how I view the world. Maybe, just maybe its possible that there are worst things out there than man.' L stated

'When I first saw it…' Raito shuddered

'I think it may have been worse for you' L agreed. 'It didn't touch me.'

'You know' Raito replied 'I think when it did that I might of remembered…just for a second.'

'Maybe it did touch me, maybe that's why we could see it' L pondered 'I don't see any other reason for it to reach out to you like it did'

Raito blanched 'I thought it was going to strangle me or something.'

They sat in silence for a minute.

Suddenly Raito smiled and looked up at L 'So Lawlet was it?' he smirked.

L glared at him

'Aw come on, its not the end of the world, there are worse names than that.'

'I really don't think that's the main issue here Raito'

Raito chuckled 'What am I going to do, type your name up, cross my finger and wish for your demises as revenge for locking me up?'

L gave him a weak smile, it was defiantly to raw for jokes.

L thought for a moment, Raito really was a friend, and he was right, being a normal human there was not a whole lot he could do to hurt L with just a name.

'L Lawlet' he said quietly

'What Ryuuzaki?' Raito asked

'L Lawlet is my actual name, my really first name is actually L'

Raito looked shocked, then he smiled 'Well that's a bit of a mind fuck isn't it.'

'I'm not huge on humor but I had always enjoyed that little in joke of mine' L agreed

Raito laughed, before getting serious once more.

'We'll be completely cleared though, right?' Raito said still looking anxious

'I already said yes Raito. Look here.' He reached up and grabbed the handcuff key and quickly and electively unlocked their wrists, this time permanently.

Raito looked at his wrist 'Thank you L'

L nodded

'So what does Raito plan on doing now that he is a free man again?' asked L

'Well I can start living my life again, that's going to be nice'

L nodded

'Then there's school. You know Ryuuzaki I always expected to go into some sort of law enforcement role you know? just like Dad. And even though this entire case has been such a royal failure I think I may want to ever more now. And not just because its what's expected or what is easy for me, maybe because the glove actually fits.'

'Detective work does such Raito quite well I must admit.' Smiled L

'Who knows maybe after I gradate I can start my own agency and rival you.'

'You wouldn't' gasped L in mock horror

'What are you going to do about the case now anyway Ryuuzaki?' he asked curiously

'Not really much I can do is there. I suppose it'll just be considered a cold case, the greatest mystery of our time….unless of course Rem does keep killing, either way I am going to get as far away from it as possible and someone else can be run around in circles by Rem.'

'I sort of got the feeling Rem was finished. Hopefully it was just saying it might continue to assert itself over us pitiful mortals.' Raito said grudgingly

'What about Ryuk though? I got the impression he was the real nut job. If what Rem said was true and those inhuman "pranks" were Ryuk's work and he continues.'

'Horrible to think about, they could do anything under the sun and it wouldn't matter, we would still be powerless'

'Maybe that is what truly makes a God' said L 'Complete power and control, and attitude has nothing to do with it.'

'Any time I thought about the possibility of Gods I didn't really think to deeply into attitude. But I at least thought they would behave a little less human. '

L nodded in agreement

'Well Raito, shall we go and tell Amane the good news?'

Raito looked a little put out by this, but then he resigned himself to the fact and headed for the door.

L got up and joined him.

'I guess the mind control explains why I would ever associated myself that closely with someone like Misa' Raito said

'I guess' said L

Raito stood outside Misa's door waiting for the blonde to let them in, L waited quietly beside him.

The door was swung open wide and the instant Misa spotted Raito she let out a squeal of delight and flung herself at him hugging him intensely before letting go a little so that she could drag him inside the apartment. She ignored L completely.

'Misa Misa is so glad to see you Raito!' she smiled 'You haven't visited me in ages.'

'I'm sorry Misa' Raito automatically replied

She beamed at him 'That's okay!, Raito is making it up to Misa.'

The three of them sat down and it was only now as L sat far opposite of Raito and Misa who had attached herself to his side, that she noticed the absence of the chain.

'Its gone!, she exclaimed in glee.' Looking between the two boys bare wrists

'Yes' Raito said happily 'We have both been announced innocent.'

It took a few seconds for Raito's words to sink it, but when they did Misa positively jumped for joy.

'Yah Yah Yah!' She sung

'Oh Raito, we will have to have a party! And you!' she said, suddenly rounding on L 'Your not invited to Misa Misa's party' then she turned her nose up at him and continued to completely ignore him.

Raito smiled, he might not like the girl but he defiantly understood here being happy about her new freedom. He wasn't really very sure about this party though, the thought of actually spending any time with Misa made him feel altogether to uncomfortable.

Logically he knew Misa had been as much a victim as him in the whole thing, but he still really just wanted to distance himself from what Rem had made him do, and that included befriending Misa to somehow further Kira's spread.

There wasn't an easy way to crush Misa's hope.

'Misa' Raito said, preparing himself for a battle

'Yes Raito?' she replied happily

'Misa, I don't think I can do this….You deserve someone that actually loves you, not me who can barley tolerate you.'

Misa looked shocked 'Doesn't Raito like Misa Misa anymore' she asked in a surprisingly civil tone for someone as prone to hype as her.

'No he doesn't' Raito said looking her straight in the eyes so she couldn't possible misconsue what he meant.

'But Misa Misa loves Raito!' she cried

'Well Raito doesn't love you back, so you should move on with your life.'

Misa started to shake as small sobs began to make her small frame tremble. Then she calmed a little and looked up at Raito with a look he would of found terrifying if he hadn't been so fresh from his encounter with Rem.

'How could you do this to Misa Misa!'

Raito remained silent

A sharp crack echoed around the room and Misa slapped Raito across the face with all her might.

'Get Out Now!' she yelled 'Both of you!'

'I'm sorry Misa' Raito tried to say

'Not bloody well sorry enough Raito.' She got up and pointed them to the door, glaring as she did.

Raito and L quickly made for the door and they heard Misa start to sniffle once more. Raito turned as they left to try and say something else to calm the girl but all he was meet with was air as Misa's heavy door was slammed closed right in his face.

They stood silently beside one another for a few seconds.

'Well that went well' uttered L

Raito gave L a rather nasty look and turned to walk back up the hall.

'Come on L, I've got to call my Dad.' Raito called back to L.

'So what now Rem' asked Ryuk

'I think it might actually be over'

'It sounded that way didn't it. Worked like a charm, have to say Rem you can do a fantastic Kira.'

Rem smiled at that 'Its not had to act like a pompous ass, I just usually chose not to'

'Fair enough'

'I wonder what Misa is doing' said Rem

'Why don't you check?'

'It's a pity I don't get to talk to her any more.'

Ryuk snorted 'I doubt she ever had anything amusing to say.'

Rem looked at him sharply, 'You know I think I will go check on her.' And with that she flew off

Ryuk looked after her as she drifted away. The plan he had helped her concoct had worked brilliantly, he was rather pleased with himself really. After Rem had left the boys Ryuk had stayed and watched their response, it really had worked perfectly.

It was all quite clear in their minds it would seem, Rem and Ryuk were the Evil all powerful asshole Gods here to do whatever they wanted, no matter what and there was nothing they could do about it. Lest they be turned into a fine red paste by vengeful Gods.

Ryuk liked it, the novelty of holding the power he held wore pretty thin pretty quick, especially since to a Shinagami it was just life, nothing special. But it was nice to be appreciated now and again, humans were most defiantly amusing.

He wondered what he would do now, not home yet he thought, he had grown far to used to eating well to return to the Shinagami realms empty wastelands.

Ryuk leapt into the air and headed of into the city smog. As long as he could find something amusing he would be happy.

_So its finished!!_

_So, I may write epilogue at some point I know what I want to do but not sure if I'll get around to it._

_Since I was posting this all up so fast I didn't really comment on the individual chapters so I'll have a little rave here _

_I now about all the huge problems with the death note owner ship on the roof…but I decided I liked how it was written and I didn't want to change it and possible create huge plot gaps in other places so lets just all assume that it makes perfect sense and move on, lol. _

_Also I know the scene with L letting Raito have a 'break' seems weird and OC….and that's because it is……originally that is were L unlocked the hand cuffs permanently but I forgot and wrote it twice and then had to go back and fix it. It still works ok you just have to pretend L is a little less paranoid than he is about that sort of thing._

_I thought I had more Misa scenes, but apparently not. Still I cant bring myself to go back and add a new one in earlier chapters of the fic even though it probably needs at least one. I'm just not a Misa fan. Just picture in your heads a scene of Misa being Misa, fascinating stuff…._

_If any of my original readers find this, Hi! and sorry and here you go….at least I did it eventually._

**Would ****LOVE**** reviews on this.**


End file.
